Prisioneiro do Passado
by Elphie e Thity
Summary: Autora: Thity Deluc. Severo não morreu. E ele não havia se preparado para sobreviver ao Lorde das Trevas. Mas o que irá acontecer quando ele souber que Hermione será sua colega de profissão em Hogwarts?
1. Hermione chega em Hogwarts

PRISIONEIRO DO PASSADO

* * *

Autora: Thity Deluc

Beta-reader: Elphie Cohen – Obrigada, você fez um trabalho fantástico! Excepcional!

Classificação: acima de 14 anos - Angst - Drama - SS/HG

Esta fic faz parte do Amigo Oculto de Dia dos Professores das Snapetes. Su, seu pedido não foi fácil, pois o nosso primeiro instinto é escrever um romance, quando se trata de Snape e Hermione. O que tornou o seu pedido um verdadeiro desafio. Então, aí está. Espero que você goste.

Pedido - Snape e Hermione professores, mas sem romance.

Resumo: Severo não morreu. E ele não havia se preparado para sobreviver ao Lorde das Trevas. Mas o que irá acontecer quando ele souber que Hermione será sua colega de profissão em Hogwarts?

Disclaimer: Personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos.

* * *

Severo Snape se encaminhou para o Salão Principal com uma amargura e um mau-humor além do normal. Não dormira nada aquela noite, primeiro por causa de seus recorrentes pesadelos, e depois não conseguira parar de pensar nos novos professores que começariam a trabalhar em Hogwarts nesta manhã.

O pensamento que agora o dominava era fel puro: como pudera ele sobreviver a um ataque de Nagini, aquela maldita cobra de estimação do Lorde das Trevas, apenas para ter que aturar, pouco tempo depois, o arrogante Potter e seus amigos, esfregando sua coragem grifinória e todas aquelas qualidades na cara dele, Severo-_Morcegão-das-Masmorras_-Snape? Era humilhação demais, desgosto extra, como se tudo o que vivera até a morte de Voldemort não tivesse sido punição suficiente por suas escolhas infelizes na juventude.

Minerva tinha que tê-lo avisado antes, sobre suas intenções em contratar a _Insuportável-Sabe-Tudo_-Granger para o cargo de Professora Assistente de Transfiguração. E ainda por cima teriam o metido Harry-_O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu-Duas-Vezes_-Potter aparecendo uma vez por mês para orientação de estágio aos alunos do sexto e sétimo ano que queriam ser aurores! Era demais!

Havia apenas a mesa dos professores no Salão Principal, pois os alunos chegariam dentro de uma semana. Severo estava adiantado, e somente Minerva McGonagall estava à mesa. Severo a cumprimentou com a cabeça e tomou seu lugar à direita da diretora.

— Bom dia, Severo.

— Bom dia, Diretora. — Ele conservou a formalidade, na esperança que ela não prosseguisse o diálogo.

— Severo, como está se sentindo esta manhã? — O tom de voz dela era suave, calmo.

Ele lhe lançou um olhar pouco amistoso.

— Como sempre — respondeu secamente.

A diretora o encarou enquanto ele se sentava. Analisou-o por um tempo e retorquiu:

— Severo, esse não é apenas o início de mais um ano letivo. Eu espero que você consiga conviver com seus colegas e alunos de forma tranqüila. Afinal, você não está mais sob o jugo de Voldemort, não tem mais que guiar seu comportamento para manter seu disfarce de espião.

Severo, sentindo seu mau-humor piorar terrivelmente, murmurou uma resposta que a diretora não ouviu.

— Severo, quero uma resposta audível — ela insistiu.

Ele a encarou firmemente nos olhos.

— Acho que nós dois cometemos um engano — ele respondeu secamente, tentando manter o tom de voz baixo. — Creio, principalmente neste momento, que eu não deveria ocupar o cargo de Professor mais. Você pensa que, porque não estou mais sob a varinha do Lorde das Trevas, eu mudei. Mas não mudei.

— Severo — ela disse com um tom mais suave na voz — já discutimos isso. Sei que você não se tornará alguém... afetuoso, ou mesmo amistoso. Sei disso. Mas agora você não precisa mais tirar pontos de grifinórios para satisfazer sonserinos filhos de Comensais. Nem precisa mais fingir que não gosta dos alunos de origem trouxa, e outros comportamentos que não eram de sua escolha. E a única coisa que te peço, além disso, é que baixe suas muralhas apenas um pouco, para que você possa sentir pelo menos a gratidão de seus colegas professores por tudo o que você fez e sacrificou na luta contra as Trevas.

— Não preciso e não quero a gratidão de ninguém! — Ele ergueu a voz com raiva. — Por que todo mundo acha que me entende? Não fiz nada por ninguém aqui! E se fiz, não é da conta de ninguém, não quero nem espero nada em troca! — Ele percebeu que estava gritando e também que estava de pé, olhando ameaçadoramente a diretora, que estava calmamente sentada. Outros professores estavam chegando e olhavam os dois assustados.

Minerva o olhou bem nos olhos e disse suavemente:

— Sente-se, Severo.

Ele olhou para baixo, não conseguia encará-la. Afinal, ela, agora, era a pessoa mais próxima a uma amiga que ele tinha; sentiu-se envergonhado com seu descontrole e se sentou. Virou a cabeça para o lado da diretora e disse baixinho:

— Minerva, desculpe-me. — Sua voz grave estava baixa, rouca. — Tenho dormido muito mal, e você já sabe o que está me preocupando.

Minerva olhou para ele, que olhava fixo para frente, o maxilar tenso. Era tão estranho ver o Mestre de Poções, agora Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, que costumava ser tão controlado e invariavelmente arrogante, pedir desculpas...

— Severo, eu quero conversar com você no meu gabinete antes da reunião com os professores, está bem?

— Sim, Diretora. — Ele continuava a olhar fixo para frente, a expressão de seu rosto vazia, mas sua voz retornara ao normal.

Flitwick, Hooch e Hagrid se sentaram, ainda olhando Severo, mas não disseram nada. Trocaram cumprimentos, Severo respondeu sem olhar ninguém. Minutos depois, chegaram Slughorn, Sprout, Sinistra e Trelawney, que também cumprimentaram e se sentaram, enquanto a porta da entrada principal se abria para admitir de Granger e Potter.

Severo os olhou meio de lado, como se não o quisesse fazer. Potter usava a gravata da Grifinória; Granger tinha os cabelos presos em um rabo simples, aparentemente domados, e também vestia as cores de sua Casa. Ambos conversavam animadamente, os semblantes alegres enquanto cumprimentavam seus antigos professores.

McGonagall se ergueu e esperou a atenção de todos.

— Bom dia. Hoje, como todos já sabem, temos nossos antigos alunos como colegas, e nossa primeira reunião de planejamento do ano letivo será às dez da manhã. Sejam bem-vindos, Hermione e Harry. Vamos ao desjejum!

Os professores, em sua maioria, sorriam e conversavam animadamente com Harry e Hermione; o único quieto era Severo. Ele tentou terminar seu café da manhã o mais rápido que pode, fazendo força para não olhar para seus antigos alunos.

Harry se sentou ao seu lado, fazendo com que sua amargura aumentasse. Sabia que o garoto não iria deixá-lo em paz. E não deixou...

— Então, Snape, animado para mais um ano? — Um Harry Potter sorridente olhava para Severo, esperando resposta.

— Mais um ano tentando impedir cabeças-ocas de explodirem minha sala de aula? Ah, sim — e sua voz se tornou acidamente irônica —, estou muito, muito animado, Potter!

Harry ficou sem graça, mas não desistiu.

— Quem sabe este ano você não tenha uma surpresa, Snape, e apareça uma nova Granger?

Snape resmungou enquanto mastigava, abaixando a cabeça, desencorajando a continuidade da conversa. Harry ficou quieto por alguns minutos. Por fim, deu-se por vencido e se virou para o outro lado, prestando atenção na conversa de Hermione com Hagrid.

Severo os olhou de lado, observando a garota disfarçadamente. Sim, ela ainda era uma garota, afinal, tinha apenas dezenove anos. Claro, estava um pouco mais alta do que ele se lembrava, os cabelos do mesmo jeito, cheios, indomáveis, mesmo quando presos; o rosto não era mais de menina, obviamente, e ela sorria com facilidade, ele percebeu.

Certo, ela estava diferente do que ele se lembrava dos tempos em que era sua aluna, principalmente na postura e no olhar. Ela sempre fora diferente, efetivamente à frente dos colegas em inteligência, esforço e maturidade, mas ainda era jovem demais. Severo encerrou esses pensamentos, levantando-se, e se dirigiu ao gabinete da diretora.


	2. Lembranças

PRISIONEIRO DO PASSADO

* * *

Autora: Thity Deluc

Beta-reader: Elphie Cohen – Obrigada, você fez um trabalho fantástico! Excepcional!

Classificação: acima de 9 anos - Angst - Drama - SS/HG

Esta fic faz parte do Amigo Oculto de Dia dos Professores das Snapetes. Su, seu pedido não foi fácil, pois o nosso primeiro instinto é escrever um romance, quando se trata de Snape e Hermione. O que tornou o seu pedido um verdadeiro desafio. Então, aí está. Espero que você goste.

Pedido - Snape e Hermione professores, mas sem romance.

Disclaimer: Personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos.

* * *

Capítulo 2 - Lembranças

- Severo, preciso que você se esforce e se comprometa mais durante esse ano. - A voz de Minerva era calma, porém firme e com uma nota de impaciência.

- Minerva, o sentimento de que você e eu cometemos um erro, mantendo-me aqui, só tem aumentado. Sinto muito. Meus pesadelos com o maldito Lorde das Trevas não cessaram. Acordo exausto, cansado, angustiado. E tudo, tudo o que fiz como Comensal da Morte me assombra, pessoas que torturei... E tudo o mais que você já sabe - Severo estava calmo, mas a amargura em sua voz era perceptível. Estava sentado à frente da mesa da Diretora, em seu gabinete. Seu rosto revelava uma decepção e um cansaço extremos.

- Severo, você precisa se perdoar. - A voz suave e bondosa de Dumbledore veio de seu quadro, pendurado na parede atrás da cadeira da Diretora. – Você já foi perdoado por muitas pessoas, agora falta o seu perdão.

O rosto de Severo levantou-se em direção ao quadro, mas não completou o movimento. Ele enterrou a cabeça nas mãos, tentando se controlar.

– Não consigo, não consigo! – Severo suspirou pesadamente. – Quando penso nas coisas que fiz, apenas para manter meu disfarce, pessoas que morreram diante dos meus olhos, sem que nenhum gesto meu impedisse... Vocês dois sabem muito bem que depois que aquela maldita cobra me mordeu, eu ainda não consegui controlar minha mente de novo, e isto está me deixando... Eu... Descontrolado, simplesmente, sem controle! E todos os meus atos ficam vindo do passado! E todos aqueles olhares, de medo, pânico, terror! E agora, esses dois, que sempre estiveram no centro de tudo isso, aqui, em Hogwarts! – Ele despejou as palavras, como se não conseguisse mais retê-las, apesar de seus esforços.

- Mas Severo, eles não só te perdoaram, como querem sua amizade!

- Amizade! - Sua voz tremia. - Amizade! - Ele perdeu o controle. – Potter acha que me entende! Quer seu meu amigo! Isso é impossível! – Ele gritava, de pé, com as mãos apoiadas na mesa da Diretora. Ela permanecia calma.

- Por que impossível? Tanto ele quanto seus amigos se preocuparam com você, por todo o período em que você esteve em coma – Minerva disse com firmeza. Há meses ela lutava para que Severo aceitasse a aproximação dos ex-alunos. – E foram meses, Severo, meses! Sempre te visitavam, pelo menos uma vez por semana um deles vinha te ver, ficava com você. Depois, quando você saiu do coma, mas ainda estava muito fraco, Harry e Hermione sempre vinham visitá-lo.

- Severo, você precisa dizer adeus ao personagem por trás do qual você se protegeu nos últimos vinte anos – a voz bondosa de Dumbledore tentava convencê-lo. – Está na hora de ser você mesmo.

- Alvo... – Severo largara-se na cadeira, exausto, seu rosto pálido estampando uma enorme tristeza. – Não sei ser eu mesmo. E esses garotos me rodeando dessa forma... Eu. Vejam bem. Eu podia ouvi-los, de vez em quando. Isso foi muito estranho. – Ele falava pausadamente, como se estivesse arrancando palavras enraizadas no seu íntimo. – Quando minha consciência voltou. Sonhava com essas conversas... Só depois de muito tempo. É... Só depois percebi que não eram sonhos. – Suspirou e ficou calado.

Minerva sentia toda a tristeza que emanava do seu colega. E sentia um grande pesar, pois sabia que ele era um homem muito complicado. Ele fora leal a Dumbledore de uma forma cruel, que poucos conseguiriam levar adiante, mas foi leal. E isso todos que estavam na Ordem da Fênix respeitavam. Ela já não sabia mais o que fazer para ajudá-lo.

- Minerva, - disse Severo interrompendo seus pensamentos – as conversas de que mais me recordo são da Granger, as quais foram as mais estranhas, já te disse isso e não creio que o fato dela passar a fazer parte do corpo de Professores de Hogwarts...

- Severo – Minerva o interrompeu com firmeza – isso não tem volta!

- Não vai dar certo, já te disse – ele replicou enquanto suspirava.

- Quero sua promessa de que pelo menos tentará interagir com eles, Severo.

Ele encarou a Diretora, cansado, querendo encerrar a conversa.

- Vou tentar.

- Vou me contentar com isso por enquanto. Depois veremos. Vamos à reunião.

Levantaram-se e foram para a sala dos professores.

Durante a reunião, que durou a manhã inteira e ainda prosseguiu após o almoço, Severo praticamente não falara, exceto quando o assunto o envolvia diretamente.

Sob sua máscara imperturbável e, disfarçadamente, ele observava Hermione. As poucas vezes em que ela falara qualquer coisa, demonstrava inteligência e responsabilidade, era sempre afável e simpática. Isso o enervava um pouco, mas ele não queria nem saber o porquê. Recolheu-se aos seus aposentos assim que a reunião foi encerrada.

Minerva pediu a Harry e Hermione que fossem com ela ao seu gabinete; eles a acompanharam em silêncio; cumprimentaram alegremente o quadro de Dumbledore, e sentaram-se em frente à mesa de Minerva. Ainda de pé, a Diretora explicou aos dois que Severo ainda se mostrava bem hostil com todos, e em particular com a presença dos dois no castelo.

Dumbledore explicou:

- Severo não se perdoa pelo que teve que fazer como Comensal da Morte e saber que você, Harry viu as memórias dele na penseira, o deixou muito vulnerável e mais amargo ainda. E claro, ele sabe que você contou ao Rony e à Hermione.

Harry olhou do quadro do ex-Diretor para Minerva, pensativamente.

- E se eu falasse com ele? Quem sabe... – O jovem tinha dúvidas, mas estava disposto a tentar.

- Creio que seria pior Harry. - Hermione respondeu pensativa. - Ele está se sentindo exposto, vulnerável, precisamos igualar o jogo.

Minerva olhou para o quadro de Dumbledore e ambos sorriram. Os dois sabiam que podiam contar com o cérebro privilegiado da jovem para entender a situação.

- Como assim, igualar o jogo, Hermione? Não entendi. - Harry perguntou, incerto de onde ela queria chegar.

- Bom, teremos que ficar vulneráveis para ele também, não é? – Ela respondeu como se fosse muito óbvio.

– Principalmente você, Harry. Snape precisa saber tudo o que você passou desde que seus pais foram mortos. Até o final da guerra. Tudo. Você precisa entregar suas memórias para ele ver na penseira. E talvez, Rony e eu possamos mostrar nossas memórias também, de toda a guerra, tudo o que vivenciamos lutando contra as trevas. O que vocês acham? – Hermione levantara-se enquanto falava, tudo numa torrente só, empolgando-se conforme expunha seus pensamentos.

Ela andou pela sala um pouco, em silêncio, pensando. E continuou:

– Snape fica furioso de pensar que possamos ter dó dele, entende? Então, entregando nossas memórias, ele pode avaliar por si mesmo o que sentimos. E estaremos nos expondo da mesma forma a que ele foi exposto. – Ela sorriu para Harry – Você faria isso, Harry?

- Brilhante, simplesmente brilhante, Senhorita Granger! – Dumbledore aplaudia do seu quadro, entusiasmado.

– Acho que pode dar certo. – disse Minerva, olhando a moça com evidente orgulho.

Harry coçou a cabeça, indeciso.

– Não sei... Bom, acredito que não tem problema, e eu gostaria realmente de tentar ser amigo dele. Ou, no mínimo, que ele não me considerasse um inimigo. Eu faço, Hermione. Vamos tentar, pelo menos.

- Muito bem. – Minerva ergueu-se animada. – Providencie as suas lembranças Harry, que eu entrarei em contato com os seus amigos para a parte deles.

* * *

N/A: Muito obrigada Carolzinhaz e Shey pelas reviews.

Gostou da fic? Então, deixe uma review, é o que nos alimenta! Abraços a todos.

Obrigada!

~~~~o~~~~ Thity ~~~~o~~~~


	3. Mais Lembranças

PRISIONEIRO DO PASSADO

* * *

Autora: Thity Deluc

Beta-reader: Elphie Cohen – Obrigada, você fez um trabalho fantástico! Excepcional!

Classificação: acima de 9 anos - Angst - Drama - SS/HG

Esta fic faz parte do Amigo Oculto de Dia dos Professores das Snapetes. Su, seu pedido não foi fácil, pois o nosso primeiro instinto é escrever um romance, quando se trata de Snape e Hermione. O que tornou o seu pedido um verdadeiro desafio. Então, aí está. Espero que você goste.

Pedido - Snape e Hermione professores, mas sem romance.

Disclaimer: Personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos.

* * *

Capítulo 3 - Mais Lembranças

Severo desceu para as masmorras apressado. O esforço de não demonstrar nenhum sentimento na reunião foi enorme. Precisava logo voltar ao domínio total de sua mente, essa falta de controle deixava-o vulnerável, quase desesperado. Tudo isso refletia em seu corpo: estava suando, com um calor fora do normal, mesmo para o final do verão. Entrou em seus aposentos, guardando suas anotações na escrivaninha, dirigiu-se ao seu quarto, desabotoando sua capa preta enquanto pensava, ainda agoniado, em como seria a convivência diária com Hermione Granger...

Ele se lembrava bem da presença dela na ala hospitalar, quando saiu do coma. Freqüentemente ela o visitava, mas a sua fraqueza era tão grande, que invariavelmente Severo estava dormindo ou quase inconsciente. Mas ela falava com ele, às vezes, por mais de hora, sentava-se ao lado dele e conversava. E até hoje ele sonhava com isso. E essas lembranças o perturbavam, além da conta...

Severo percorria os dedos pelos intermináveis botões de suas vestes negras, desabotoando-os, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro no banheiro, querendo aliviar o calor que queimava seu corpo suado enquanto tentava coordenar seus pensamentos. Arrancou as vestes pretas, jogou-as no chão e encostou-se na parede. Mesmo através do tecido de sua camisa, ele sentiu o contato da fria parede de pedras com a sua pele, o choque desse contato tornando-o consciente de seu corpo e estranhamente, isso lhe deu uma sensação de realidade, de segurança. Eram as pedras do castelo, frias, sólidas, seguras. Sim, a maldita cobra foi eliminada, o Lorde das Trevas foi eliminado, ele, Severo, estava em Hogwarts, em seus aposentos nas masmorras, estava seguro. Ele tentava se convencer disso.

Suspirando, resolveu fazer daquele o momento em que retornaria ao poder total sobre sua mente e suas emoções. Desabotoou sua camisa e sua calça, dirigiu-se ao meio do banheiro, tirou a camisa, sentou-se no chão, descalçou as botas, as meias e tirou a calça, jogando tudo perto da porta. Deitou-se então, deixando o frio das pedras penetrar sua pele, acalmando seu corpo, a dureza do chão firmando sua mente. Fechou os olhos e deixou que as lembranças o invadissem.

_Nagini escutou a ordem, saiu de sua gaiola encantada, descendo do ar direto em seus ombros, envolvendo-os e mordendo sua garganta. Sentiu que ia morrer. Soltou um grito de terror ao se perceber impotente: tentara hipnotizar a serpente, dominar sua mente, mas não conseguiu._

_Ele estava deitado, e essa cena com a cobra fez com que levantasse seu corpo de uma vez, respirando forte, o suor escorrendo pelo pescoço, os olhos arregalados de susto._

_ - Calma, Professor Snape, foi só um pesadelo. – A voz feminina, assustada e ansiosa, veio junto com uma mão pequena que pousou, levemente trêmula, em seu peito. – Deite-se, fique calmo, você está em Hogwarts, você está seguro!_

_Ele agarrou com força o pulso dela, tentando vê-la na fraca meia-luz do ambiente, o corpo esguio e a cabeleira eram as únicas coisas que conseguiu definir. Ela tocou sua testa com a outra mão, forçando-o a deitar-se _

_- Vamos, deite-se, está tudo bem, você ainda está muito fraco, mas está seguro aqui. - Ele tentou resistir, mas não tinha forças, deitou-se, ainda agarrado ao pulso dela._

_- Professor Snape - o tom de voz era muito suave, quase carinhoso – pode soltar meu braço, eu não vou sair daqui e nada vai te machucar, eu prometo. Vamos, respire fundo e relaxe... Descanse._

_Snape olhou-a novamente, mas o rosto dela estava oculto na penumbra do quarto e ele sentia-se muito confuso, não conseguia pensar direito, mas percebeu que o terror que o acordara tinha passado. Suspirando, ele afrouxou o aperto no pulso dela, mas não soltou. Fechou os olhos e sentiu que ela movimentava a outra mão por sua testa e cabelos, bem suavemente. Sentiu seu coração entrar em seu ritmo normal, respirou fundo novamente e sentiu-se seguro, porém não conseguia falar, estava cansado, muito cansado. Mas ficou curioso, precisava saber quem era ela, pois conhecia a voz, porém sua fraqueza o impedia de lembrar quem era sua dona._

_- Quem é você? - Sua voz saiu muito rouca e baixa, praticamente um sussurro._

_Ela demorou um pouco a responder._

_- Uma amiga. Agora fique tranqüilo, esses pesadelos têm sido freqüentes, logo você estará mais forte, mas é preciso que você queira se recuperar, Professor, está bem? - A voz dela era realmente suave, e tinha um traço de preocupação._

_O cansaço aumentou... Ela perguntou de novo._

_- Professor Snape, você precisa querer ficar bom, OK? - Ele assentiu com a cabeça, e foi soltando o pulso dela devagar, queria apenas descansar._

Severo abriu os olhos e contemplou o teto do banheiro. Deixou que as emoções percorressem sua mente e seu corpo, não adiantava lutar contra elas. Era preciso acessar todas essas emoções e analisá-las...

Essa era a lembrança mais antiga que tinha do seu período pós-coma, e essa voz voltaria algumas vezes, sempre suave, quase carinhosa, sempre segura, fazendo com que ele se sentisse a salvo. Severo percebeu que, naquela época, sem saber quem era a dona da voz, intimamente esperava ouvi-la; foi o estímulo que o fizera querer viver, pois o cansaço, o desânimo, a angústia que sentia faziam com que ele desejasse se deixar levar para aquele sono, aquela anulação absoluta de seu ser em que se encontrara antes.

Desde esse primeiro dia, sempre que ela aparecia, ele sentia uma força dentro dele, que crescia conforme ela conversava com ele, e também quando ela o tocava. Na quarta vez que ela apareceu, sua força estava voltando e ele estava ficando mais consciente do que ocorria ao redor, o que contribuiu para que ele, finalmente, percebesse quem era a dona daquela voz suave. Ficou chocado, meio em pânico. Mas estava fraco demais para protestar, ou fazer qualquer outra coisa, então fingia dormir na maior parte do tempo, abrindo um pouco os olhos de vez em quando, pois percebera que quando abria os olhos, ela conversava mais ou o tocava.

Dois meses depois que saiu do coma, Madame Pomfrey lhe explicara as seqüelas da mordida de Nagini: sua magia tinha enfraquecido, ia voltar, mas demoraria e seu conhecido controle mental, a Legilimência e a Oclumência, ia ser mais difícil ainda... Ele nada dissera à medi-bruxa. Sentiu-se fraco, vulnerável, inútil. Mas nada podia fazer. Os outros garotos vinham vê-lo também, Harry, Rony, Luna, até mesmo Neville e Gina. Nas primeiras vezes em que cada um deles apareceu ao lado de sua cama, Severo sentiu-se furioso, estava fraco e se aproveitou disso, já que não podia fazer mais nada: fingia que estava dormindo e pronto. A freqüente visita deles o irritava profundamente, era tudo muito confuso, bizarro até. Só conversava com a Minerva, e mesmo assim, pouco falava.

Respirando fundo, novamente, Severo percebeu que seu corpo já estava normal, resfriando-se contra o chão de pedras. Sim, podia dizer que a voz dela dera-lhe forças. E não podia mais negar que quando a olhava nos olhos, sentia um calor dentro de seu corpo, algo estranho, mas forte, muito forte, e constantemente sonhava com ela. Sonhos estranhos, em alguns ela o confortava; em outros, ele, vestido de Comensal da Morte, a torturava e no entanto, sentia em sua pele todas as dores que provocava nela e ele sofria muito por isso. Por duas vezes sonhara com ela acordando em sua cama, dizendo-lhe bom dia com os cabelos desarrumados e um sorriso luminoso no rosto. Esses dois sonhos foram os que o deixaram mais assutado.

Sempre, qualquer que fosse o sonho, ele acordava perturbado, como se estivesse cometendo um crime, o coração disparado e a mente descontrolada, frenética, indo da dor ao prazer, do júbilo à recriminação. Severo aceitou todos esses sentimentos, calmamente, deitado no chão do seu banheiro. Sabia que, para controlar sua mente, não poderia mais negar, nem fugir, de emoção nenhuma, precisava reconhecer cada desejo, cada medo escondidos em sua alma, em seu coração, para então poder dominar sua mente e, a partir dela, dominar suas emoções. Sim, não tinha como negar... Estava sentindo... Afeto? É, é isso. Tinha se afeiçoado à intragável, _insuportável-sabe-tudo-_Granger.

continua...

* * *

Não percam os próximos capítulos... E deixe sua review!

Obrigada.

T.D.


	4. As Portas

PRISIONEIRO DO PASSADO

* * *

Autora: Thity Deluc

Beta-reader: Elphie Cohen – Obrigada, você fez um trabalho fantástico! Excepcional!

Classificação: acima de 9 anos - Angst - Drama - SS/HG

Esta fic faz parte do Amigo Oculto de Dia dos Professores das Snapetes. Su, seu pedido não foi fácil, pois o nosso primeiro instinto é escrever um romance, quando se trata de Snape e Hermione. O que tornou o seu pedido um verdadeiro desafio. Então, aí está. Espero que você goste.

Pedido - Snape e Hermione professores, mas sem romance.

Disclaimer: Personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos.

* * *

Capítulo 4 - As Portas

Os preparativos para as aulas continuaram em pleno vapor no decorrer da semana. Os professores se reuniam quase que diariamente, mas Severo praticamente entrava mudo e saía calado. Ele sempre observava Hermione disfarçadamente nessas reuniões, seu rosto com a eterna máscara de desprezo e mau-humor. Algumas vezes a moça olhava para ele, também disfarçadamente, e ele percebia, sentia esses olhares, algumas vezes eram mais insistentes e quando isso acontecia, ele evitava que ela se aproximasse, saindo da sala tão logo a Diretora McGonagall encerrava a reunião.

Severo agora conseguia praticar uma pouco de Oclumência antes de dormir e isso o ajudava a limpar um pouco sua mente e por isso não tivera mais aqueles pesadelos terríveis. Mas ainda tinha sonhos, alguns com Hermione, mas já não conseguia se lembrar dos sonhos, o pouco que lembrava não o ajudava a entender a angústia e tristeza com que acordava. Mas, aos poucos, foi retomando sua capacidade de isolar os pensamentos, as emoções, e lidava com eles quando se recolhia aos seus aposentos, longe de qualquer olhar de seus colegas.

É claro que sempre que se preparava para praticar a Oclumência antes de dormir, haviam aqueles momentos dolorosos. Severo acostumara-se, durante seus anos como espião, a praticar um ritual antes de dormir: analisava todos os seus atos durante aquele dia e tudo o que ocorrera nos dias anteriores. Tudo: suas aulas, os pontos retirados de alunos, as detenções; a reuniões na Ordem da Fênix, as convocações dos Comensais da Morte e as conferências com Dumbledore; os ataques a trouxas e bruxos inimigos do Lorde das Trevas. Cada palavra, cada expressão que ele sustentara em seu rosto era analisada; cada nova atitude ou informação falsa que ele precisava levar ao Lorde, era exaustivamente trabalhada em sua mente, o que ele precisaria fazer era repetidamente avaliado e planejado.

Agora, que isso tudo acabara, Severo apenas era aprisionado por esse hábito e simplesmente relembrava cada ato seu como Comensal da Morte, cada vítima que estivera em suas mãos ou nas mãos de seus iguais, cada olhar súplice, cada ato que ele odiava perpetrar, mas não cabia-lhe parar, nem a si nem aos outros...

Apenas após reviver tudo isso, todas as noites, Severo conseguia, com a Oclumência, limpar sua mente, e dormir. Mas, continuava prisioneiro desse passado, desse ritual: era mais forte do que ele.

~~~~ - o - ~~~~

O fim de semana passou rápido, Severo passou-o quase todo em seus aposentos, praticando Oclumência e reservando suas forças para o início das aulas. Precisava atender ao pedido da Diretora, a respeito dos outros professores... Como detestava isso!

O domingo amanheceu claro e quente. Ao começo da noite, Severo encontrou Hermione às portas do Salão Principal, e conseguiu manter-se sereno, pelo menos na aparência.

- Professor Snape! – Foi quase um grito. Ela deu um passo para trás, estava quase pisando nele. – O senhor me assustou! – Ela abaixou o tom de voz, voltando ao normal, mas estava sem graça. – Er... Eu... Boa noite, Professor. – Ela deu um sorrisinho fraco, sem graça.

- Boa noite, Granger. – Ele parou, encarando-a.

- É... – Ela hesitou. – Como tem passado, Professor? O senhor está com a aparência melhor. Fico feliz em vê-lo mais forte. – O olhar dela percorria seu rosto enquanto falava, e ele percebeu que ela estava sendo sincera.

- Obrigado, Granger, - disse tentando evitar o azedume de sempre – realmente, estou muito bem.

Ele sentiu novamente aquele calor que emanava dela diretamente para dentro dele, mas disfarçou. E percebeu que precisava falar algo para ela.

– Aproveitando a oportunidade, Granger, ainda não a agradeci pela sua atenção enquanto estive hospitalizado...

Ela o olhou nos olhos, tentando captar algo além das palavras dele, e não encontrou nada. A voz dele estava mais suave, mas foi só.

- De nada, Professor Snape... – Ela ia completar, dizendo que quando a gente se importa com alguém, fazemos isso, mas lembrou-se da conversa com Minerva, e não completou a frase.

- E bem, creio que essa situação por si só dispensa formalidades, Granger, – a tom de voz era seco, mas sem a acidez de sempre – por que não me chama apenas de Snape?

- Oh, sim, tudo bem. – Ela ficou meio sem-graça. – Snape.

- Você está tentando parecer mais velha? – Agora ele tinha um meio sorriso, irônico, no rosto.

- Oh! É... – ela levou a mão aos cabelos, severamente presos em um coque alto. – Mesmo sendo apenas Assistente, terei que ministrar algumas aulas sozinha, e preciso me impor um pouco, senão não consigo o respeito dos alunos... Funcionou? – Ela ignorou completamente a ironia dele.

- Como? – Ele observava os movimentos dela, as mãos, os olhos...

- O cabelo, funcionou? Estou parecendo mais velha? – Ela percebeu algo suave no olhar dele enquanto falava, e ainda assim, esperava uma resposta sarcástica.

- Sim... – imediatamente ele voltou à máscara de mau humor de sempre e respondeu secamente, - Funcionou. Vamos entrar? – Abriu a porta do Salão Principal para ela.

Entraram no Salão, já preparado para o jantar e a seleção das casas. Os alunos chegariam dentro de poucos minutos. Os dois acomodaram-se na mesa dos professores, Hermione em uma ponta, e Severo mais ao meio, próximo à cadeira da Diretora McGonagall e como ela agora presidiria o banquete, o professor Flitwick ia conduzir os alunos do primeiro ano à seleção das casas.

O jantar transcorreu quase normalmente; os alunos estavam mais agitados que o normal, pois afinal, na mesa dos professores estava a heroína da guerra contra o Lorde das Trevas, Hermione Granger, e todos tentavam observá-la, esticando os pescoços e cochichando entre si. Ela nem tomou conhecimento, agia como se os alunos não estivessem ali, observando-a.

Severo percebeu que olhavam para ele também, e um ou outro estudante apontava-o receoso, tentando inutilmente disfarçar a curiosidade em torno do ex-Comensal da Morte, e agora, herói de guerra, que seria professor deles. Severo não pôde evitar um sorrisinho maldoso, agora seria mais fácil ainda aterrorizar seus estudantes e manter a ordem na sala de aula. O Ministério da Magia o reconhecia como herói, mas para muitos bruxos e bruxas, ele ainda era o Comensal da Morte que matou Dumbledore friamente. Sim, era bom que o bando de cabeças-ocas tivesse medo dele, assim os manteria sob controle.

Após a seleção das casas, a Diretora Minerva fez o discurso de abertura do ano letivo, fizeram um minuto de silêncio em honra aos que morreram por Hogwarts na guerra e depois iniciaram o banquete. Severo já estava impaciente para recolher-se em seus aposentos; queria dar curso livre aos seus pensamentos, e ali, em pleno Salão repleto de professores, funcionários e alunos, ele não podia fazê-lo. Queria pensar nela, naquele encontro e no que sentiu ao vê-la com a aparência tão diferente. Severo abaixou a cabeça e fez um esforço extra, dominando sua mente, guardando esses pensamentos e voltando à sua expressão facial ilegível de sempre.

Severo chegou a seu quarto, logo após o jantar, preocupado. Pensava em como já se fortalecera, principalmente seu corpo, conseguindo andar mais a cada dia que passava, fazendo com que seu habitual passeio noturno atingisse um ponto sempre mais distante no castelo. Mas sua mente ainda não estava totalmente controlada, e isso o preocupava mais que tudo. Precisava acelerar o processo, então, resolveu procurar madame Pomfrey. Enquanto se dirigia à ala hospitalar do castelo, relembrava a cena de sua entrada no Salão Principal, quando quase trombou com Granger.

Refez aquela imagem dela: inclinando a cabeça de lado, enquanto levava a mão ao coque apertado em que estavam confinados seus cabelos, os olhos inseguros, dirigindo-se amavelmente à ele, enquanto lhe respondia... E Severo perguntava-se como podia a moça ser tão amigável com ele. Sentia que ela o respeitava, como professor, mas será que o respeitava sob outros aspectos também? O respeitava como bruxo, como ex-Comensal da Morte, como membro leal da Ordem da Fênix e principalmente, será que o respeitava como homem? E como ele saberia, sem perguntar diretamente a ela?

Severo suspirou, desanimado, pois quanto mais pensava nela e analisava as emoções que afloravam com esses pensamentos, mais angustiado se sentia. Era tão mais fácil quando ele tinha que lidar apenas com o ódio, a raiva e a frustração. Agora eram tantas emoções diferentes que o assaltavam, isso o perturbava muito. Precisava acabar com isso.

Chegando à enfermaria, Severo encontrou Pomfrey fazendo anotações, sua mesa estava cheia de pergaminhos. Ela levantou os olhos quando ouviu seus passos.

- Severo. Boa noite. Está passando mal? – A enfermeira já se levantava, diligente, acercando-se dele.

- Não exatamente... Mas queria saber de você como posso acelerar minha recuperação. Fisicamente, estou bem, mas ainda não recuperei minha magia totalmente.

A enfermeira olhou-o atentamente. Tirou a varinha da lateral de seu avental, flexionou o punho, murmurando encantamentos. Em seguida, parou, apontando a varinha para um pergaminho em branco. A varinha soltou faíscas vermelhas, e encheu o pergaminho de palavras e números e, assim que a varinha acabou seu trabalho, Pomfrey concentrou-se no pergaminho, lendo-o com o cenho franzido.

- Severo, a única forma, no momento, de acelerar sua recuperação é fazermos um tratamento diferenciado, exercitando seu corpo, de forma a recuperar sua saúde física e mágica... Veja bem, além do veneno daquela cobra ser excepcionalmente forte, tivemos que usar poções fortíssimas, que somadas à sua perda de sangue, acabou te enfraquecendo. Agora, não podemos esquecer também o seu estado emocional, tanto pelo choque da mordida quanto durante sua recuperação. – A enfermeira fez uma pausa, observando-o absorver tudo o que ela falava.

- Você sabe, Severo, que a magia depende tanto da saúde física quanto mental, mas a saúde mental ainda é assunto pouco explorado pelo mundo bruxo. Mas, enfim, para sua recuperação, podemos tentar algumas técnicas pouco usuais, tenho pesquisado sobre isso... Ainda são consideradas medicina alternativa por St. Mungus, ele são tradicionais demais, mas os testes que temos feito demonstraram resultados surpreendentes!

Severo se interessou, sentou-se na cadeira pequena, em frente à mesa da enfermeira.

- Explique-me esse tratamento, Pomfrey.

- Bom, consiste em exercícios ao ar livre, programados para fazer com que você melhore seu tônus muscular e disposição física, ao seu tempo, ou seja, sem exageros. Mas o grande diferencial, é que depois da sessão de exercícios, você fará uma sessão de relaxamento e meditação. Você sabe, Oclumência.

Severo franziu o cenho, perguntando secamente:

- Por que não vamos direto à meditação? – A idéia de ser visto exercitando-se nos terrenos do castelo não o agradava. Era... Bizarra!

- Funciona assim, Severo: Você exercita seu corpo, apropriadamente, ou seja, devagar no começo, intensificando os exercícios conforme vai ganhando tônus muscular. Exercitando seu corpo, você acelera e equilibra seu metabolismo, e ajuda seu funcionamento emocional. Além disso, a liberação de hormônios que o exercício proporciona, preparam sua mente para a meditação. No seu caso, especificamente, se você tentar a meditação sem os exercícios, a dificuldade em obter êxito seria demorada, cansativa, propiciando a desistência.

- Mas onde eu faria esses exercícios? Não é algo que eu faria em público, absolutamente! – Ele olhava para a enfermeira com seu habitual azedume.

Pomfrey não pôde se conter: imaginou Snape de short e camiseta pelos arredores do castelo, pernas e braços muito brancos se destacando das roupas pretas, os cabelos negros esvoaçando, enquanto ele corria morro acima... Com muito custo, a enfermeira segurou o riso.

- Bom, existe uma área do castelo que quase ninguém vai, só alguns elfos, é a área atrás da cozinha.

- E como acesso essa área? – Ele estava pelo menos curioso.

- Bem, há uma passagem secreta ao lado da prateleira de mantimentos, na parede ao fundo da cozinha, mas você terá que conseguir a senha com a Diretora, acredito que isso não será problema.

- E do castelo não se vê essa área? – De forma alguma ele iria se expor aos olhares de quem quer que seja fazendo tais atividades.

- Oh, não! Não há janelas para essa parte do terreno. E é uma área grande, delimitada à esquerda pela horta, até a cabana do Hagrid, e pela direita, sobe até o celeiro e termina no despenhadeiro de um lado e na orla da Floresta Negra por outro lado. Em alguns horários do dia, você não encontraria nem sequer os elfos por perto.

A enfermeira esperou alguns instantes, para que ele absorvesse as informações, e continuou:

- É claro que você precisará de um instrutor para os exercícios, estou conduzindo as pesquisas nesta área com um medi-bruxo do St. Mungus, porém pesquisamos por conta própria, sem o apoio do Hospital. Mas acredito que, se você aceitar fazer parte da pesquisa, ele possa vir a Hogwarts para te orientar.

Severo ponderou sobre a questão.

- Sob que condições eu poderia participar da pesquisa? – O tom de voz dele não era mais amargo, estava curioso.

- Bom, precisaremos de todos os seus dados médicos, principalmente que seu caso será muito interessante, devido ao seu stress pós-trauma, e dados sobre suas condições física e emocional, mas sua identidade será mantida em sigilo. Em nossa pesquisa você receberá um número, e somente eu e o Dr. Murdock saberemos que é você. Em nenhum documento constará seu nome. E é claro que o Dr. Murdock é um medi-bruxo extremamente sério e de minha total confiança. Eu o conheço há uns dez anos, e essa é a segunda pesquisa que fazermos juntos. Ele estuda os efeitos da atividade física na magia dos bruxos há quase vinte anos. A maioria dos bruxos quando estão com a saúde física ou mental debilitada, tem uma sensível perda de magia, e a recuperação do poder mágico está estreitamente ligada à recuperação da saúde física e mental.

- É a única forma de acelerar minha recuperação? - Severo ainda tinha dúvidas, teria que abrir várias "portas" que mantinha devidamente seladas em sua mente e sobre suas emoções. Isso, de forma alguma, o agradava.

- Clinicamente falando, pelos métodos aceitos e praticados no mundo bruxo, não há nada mais a fazer, a não ser esperar que o tempo aja no seu organismo. O que estou te apresentando é um método ainda em pesquisa, mas é a única alternativa que eu conheço, Snape.

- Pomfrey, eu só vou decidir se aceito depois que conhecer esse medi-bruxo, você pode arranjar isso?

- Sim, vou mandar uma coruja a ele agora mesmo, para ver sua disponibilidade.

- E... – Ele hesitou, olhando seriamente, mas com a expressão ilegível de sempre. – Espero que esse nosso encontro seja em total sigilo.

- Tenho apenas que avisar a Diretora. E sigilo sempre foi uma habilidade requerida na minha profissão, Snape – a enfermeira respondeu secamente.

- Certamente, mas preciso me resguardar. Avisarei a Diretora. Boa noite. E... – hesitou novamente, como se fosse difícil falar – Obrigado, Pomfrey.

- De-de nada – Pomfrey olhou surpresa, mas ele já saíra da sala. Snape agradecendo? Será que ela ouviu direito? Balançou a cabeça e retomou suas anotações.

~~~~o~~~~

continua...

* * *

Obrigada por lerem essa fic, espero que gostem! Não se esqueçam de deixar uma review!

T.D.


	5. A Primeira Aula de Hermione

**PRISIONEIRO DO PASSADO**

* * *

Autora: Thity Deluc

Beta-reader: Elphie Cohen – Obrigada, você fez um trabalho fantástico! Excepcional!

Classificação: acima de 9 anos - Angst - Drama - SS/HG

Esta fic faz parte do Amigo Oculto de Dia dos Professores das Snapetes. Su, seu pedido não foi fácil, pois o nosso primeiro instinto é escrever um romance, quando se trata de Snape e Hermione. O que tornou o seu pedido um verdadeiro desafio. Então, aí está. Espero que você goste.

Pedido - Snape e Hermione professores, mas sem romance.

Resumo: Severo não morreu. E ele não havia se preparado para sobreviver ao Lorde das Trevas. Mas o que irá acontecer quando ele souber que Hermione será sua colega de profissão em Hogwarts?

Disclaimer: Personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Capítulo 5 - A Primeira Aula de Hermione**

Severo reuniu suas anotações, e resolveu dar uma última conferida na sua grade de horários, antes de ir para o Salão Principal tomar seu desjejum. Eram seis da manhã, e ele já estava pronto para ir, quando viu que havia feito uma confusão com seus horários: não tinha classe para o primeiro horário das manhãs de segunda-feira. Suspirou frustrado, havia se preparado totalmente há dias, e agora tinha um horário vago. Resolveu tomar café e depois decidir o que fazer.

Subia pelos corredores das masmorras, quando um pensamento bem sonserino invadiu sua mente: ele poderia assistir a aula da Granger, escondido. Sorriu com uma expressão sardônica no rosto; sim, era uma idéia interessante: usaria suas habilidades como espião, e poderia observar o que a sabe-tudo faria em sua primeira aula. Até passou por sua mente, rapidamente, a reprimenda, a noção de que fazer isso não era muito ético; mas, enfim, ele era um sonserino...

Severo se disfarçou sob o feitiço da Desilusão e entrou na sala enquanto os alunos ainda se arrumavam para a aula de Transfiguração. Não esperou muito para ver a entrada triunfante da Professora Granger: ela entrou, a passos largos, pela porta lateral da sala que dava acesso ao seu gabinete e bateu estrondosamente a porta, assustando os alunos. Ela tinha os cabelos presos num coque que lembrava a professora McGonagall, o rosto tinha uma expressão séria, a capa preta sobre as vestes enfunava-se atrás dela com seus passos. Severo ficou chocado: ela o estava imitando!

- Transfiguração é estudo básico para bruxos e bruxas em qualquer profissão, requer atenção e disciplina. – Ela iniciou sua primeira aula em um tom sério, percorrendo o olhar por toda a sala deu aula.

- Hermione, conta pra gente como foi a batalha final?

Ela caminhou até o aluno que perguntara, e o olhou nos olhos, bem séria.

- Sr. Abott, preste bastante atenção. Aliás – ela ergueu a cabeça e percorreu a sala com o olhar – todos vocês prestem bastante atenção: aqui, dentro dessa sala, sou Professora Granger. Não permito que ninguém fale ou pergunte sem levantar a mão e pedir licença. E vocês só devem falar depois que eu autorizar. Dessa vez, apenas dessa vez, senhor Abott, não descontarei pontos de sua casa.

Hermione voltou para a frente da sala, mantendo a expressão severa. Olhou todos os alunos nos olhos, calmamente.

- Vocês entenderam? Eu fui clara?

Alguns murmúrios percorreram a sala. Hermione perguntou mais alto, sua voz demandando autoridade:

- Eu fiz uma pergunta a vocês e espero resposta audível e respeitosa. Fui clara?

- Sim, Professora Granger! – Agora todos os alunos responderam, chocados e assustados.

- Vou esclarecer algumas coisas com vocês e sempre que eu dirigir-me à classe, o mínimo que espero é total atenção. – Ela continuava extremamente séria, mas o tom de voz estava menos autoritário.

- Todos os sábados, das nove às dez e meia da manhã, atenderei em meu gabinete sobre quaisquer dúvidas ou dificuldades que vocês tenham com a minha matéria. Para não termos mais nenhuma interrupção como essa, farei o seguinte, quem quiser saber qualquer coisa sobre a guerra e meu envolvimento, responderei neste sábado e todos nós daremos esse assunto por encerrado. Durante minha aula, nesta sala, só trataremos sobre Transfiguração. Fui clara?

- Sim, Professora Granger. – Os alunos agora pareciam mais animados, mas notava-se que estavam cuidadosos.

Hermione começou as primeiras explicações e logo os alunos estavam praticando, enquanto ela percorria a sala, observando e corrigindo o manuseio das varinhas, sempre muito séria, entretanto, mostrando também muita paciência com os menos hábeis. Aos poucos, uma parte dos alunos conseguia executar os movimentos corretamente, alguns com total sucesso nos feitiços.

Quando chegou ao fundo da sala, atenta aos alunos ali treinando, ela parou e olhou para a parede perto da porta, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Severo encostou-se mais junto à parede, sabia que ela não podia vê-lo, mas será que poderia sentir sua presença ou a presença de magia? Ele segurou a respiração e quedou-se imóvel, sem tirar os olhos dela.

Hermione então girou o corpo totalmente de frente para a parede onde Severo estava encostado, e deu um passo em sua direção, ainda olhando com o cenho franzido, a expressão concentrada, e começou a levantar a varinha. Diante do eminente flagra, ele fez um leve movimento com sua varinha, emitindo um feitiço não-verbal, fazendo um aluno explodir a pena que tentava transformar em pergaminho e desviando a atenção de Hermione, que correu a acudir o assustado aluno.

Severo imediatamente trocou de posição, indo para o outro lado da sala, aguardando o final da aula para sair junto com os alunos, sem revelar sua presença. Ele estava, no mínimo, chocado. Era preciso ser uma bruxa muito poderosa para perceber a presença de magia na idade dela, mas, afinal, ela já passara por muitas situações que bruxas muito mais velhas nunca experimentaram.

Além de poderosa, ela era muito observadora e inteligente, e ele nem sabia o que mais pensar. O fato de Hermione ter imitado o estilo intimidador dele, e também da McGonagall, conseguindo a atenção dos alunos de diferentes casas, na mesma medida e com paciência, era realmente incrível para uma bruxa tão jovem. Ela sabia a exata medida para intimidar mas também estimular seus alunos.

Severo, ainda disfarçado, retornou às masmorras com um meio sorriso no rosto, sentia-se meio irritado, mas meio divertido perante a audácia da moça: ela ousara imitá-lo!

Chegando em seu quarto, ele desfez o feitiço de Desilusão, e sentou-se à sua escrivaninha, pensativo. A cada nova faceta que conhecia da moça, mais chocado ele ficava. Ela era uma peça única, realmente!

Um barulho seco, um "pop" súbito, tirou-o de seus devaneios, era um dos elfos que cuidavam do castelo, aparatando. Ele curvou-se imediatamente ao ver Snape olhando-o atentamente.

- Mestre Snape, senhor – o elfo, ainda curvado, falava quase gemendo – Lamento perturbá-lo, senhor, mas tenho uma encomenda para o senhor, preciso entregá-la, senhor!

- Encomenda? – Severo franziu a testa, puxando pela memória – não fiz nenhuma encomenda...

- Mestre Snape, senhor, é da parte de Harry Potter, senhor.

Severo exalou o ar pelo nariz, com desprezo, o moleque não lhe dava sossego!

- Entregue a encomenda, quanto antes melhor!

O elfo, com uma audível "pop", desaparatou, para voltar menos de cinco minutos depois, carregando uma caixa embrulhada em papel pardo, com um pergaminho pregado na parte de cima, endereçado ao Professor Snape. Ele entregou para Snape e voltou para a cozinha.

Snape abriu o pergaminho, reconhecendo os garranchos de Potter.

"_Prezado Professor Snape,_

_Em um momento de extrema importância para que derrotássemos Voldemort, o senhor expôs sua vida aos meus olhos, seguindo, com a lealdade e coragem de sempre, as orientações do Professor Dumbledore. Nós dois sabemos que o senhor só fez isso por dar como certa a sua morte, e não contava com a possibilidade de sobreviver para ver sua vida exposta. Não podemos mudar o passado, mas posso expor a minha vida aos seus olhos, como senso de justiça ou pelo menos de igualdade. _

_Não recuse, por favor, peço-lhe em nome da amizade que o senhor sempre devotou à minha mãe. Prometo-lhe que não será desperdício de seu tempo._

_Saudações,_

_Harry Potter"_

Severo foi tomado por estranha emoção, diferentes pensamentos chocavam-se em sua cabeça. O Potter arrogante, quem ele pensava que era? O que suas memórias poderiam trazer a ele, Snape, de tão precioso? Pensou em Lílian, será que ela gostaria que Snape pelo menos tentasse, desse uma chance de o garoto provar que não era um arrogante metido como seu pai?

Abriu a caixa, e lá estavam doze frascos numerados, cujo conteúdo prateado refulgia em um estado meio líquido, meio gasoso: eram as lembranças do Potter prontas para serem vistas. Severo suspirou, pois sabia que iria enfrentar uma nova torrente de emoções com as quais não lidava há muito tempo. Não era algo que desejava, mas sabia que era inevitável, portanto precisava se preparar para ver essas memórias. E ele tinha uma classe para atender dentro de 15 minutos. Fez um breve exercício de respiração e controle mental, guardando suas expectativas para mais tarde, fechando a caixa com as memórias e pousou-a em uma prateleira alta da estante.

**~~~~ -- o -- ~~~~**

continua...

**

* * *

**N/A: Obrigada por lerem essa fic.

**Participe da campanha Deixe Um Review e Faça uma Autora Feliz!**

**T.D.**


	6. Dr Murdock

**PRISIONEIRO DO PASSADO**

* * *

Autora: Thity Deluc

Beta-reader: Elphie Cohen – Obrigada, você fez um trabalho fantástico! Excepcional!

Classificação: acima de 9 anos - Angst - Drama - SS/HG

Esta fic faz parte do Amigo Oculto de Dia dos Professores das Snapetes. Su, seu pedido não foi fácil, pois o nosso primeiro instinto é escrever um romance, quando se trata de Snape e Hermione. O que tornou o seu pedido um verdadeiro desafio. Então, aí está. Espero que você goste.

Pedido - Snape e Hermione professores, mas sem romance.

Resumo: Severo não morreu. E ele não havia se preparado para sobreviver ao Lorde das Trevas. Mas o que irá acontecer quando ele souber que Hermione será sua colega de profissão em Hogwarts?

Disclaimer: Personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Capítulo 6 - Dr. Murdock**

Severo saiu de seus aposentos em cima da hora, odiava atrasar-se, ainda mais para a primeira aula do ano letivo. Seguiu a passos vigorosos para o terceiro andar, onde localizava-se a sala de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. Entrou apressado, como era seu costume, arremetendo a porta às suas costas com um estrondo e intensificando sua expressão de total desprezo no rosto.

Parou abruptamente à frente da sala, pensando que agora não precisaria ser tão rígido, pois não havia caldeirões fervendo nem substâncias perigosas prestes a explodir. Mas afinal, ele tinha uma reputação a zelar: silêncio, respeito e disciplina eram requisitos mínimos para que ele pudesse por algo dentro das cabeças-ocas dos alunos.

Parado perto da sua escrivaninha, Severo encarava os alunos, o silêncio na sala de aula era total, os setimanistas já o conheciam muito bem.

- As Artes das Trevas estão sempre mudando, é preciso conhecê-las a fundo para conseguir acompanhar as mudanças. Para combatê-las é preciso conhecimento profundo em várias áreas: feitiços, transfiguração, poções. Você está lutando contra aquilo que é indefinido, mutante, indestrutível. – Severo ficou parado à frente da turma enquanto falava, em seu melhor tom de discurso, a voz grave com uma forte entonação acadêmica, quase fanática. – E a teoria que estudamos aqui é essencial. O Lorde das Trevas foi derrotado, mas as trevas continuam à espera de seguidores.

Um pensamento súbito ocorreu a Severo, ele franziu a testa e calou-se, rapidamente transformando seu rosto em uma máscara ilegível, enquanto considerava o pensamento: a Granger iria falar sobre a participação dela na guerra... Ele poderia pedir que ela estendesse a oportunidade a todos os alunos, assim acabavam logo com as especulações. Pelo menos, parte delas.

Disfarçando o quanto essa linha de raciocínio o incomodava, ele começou a caminhar pela sala, totalmente abismado por suas próprias ações e pensamentos, tão diferentes do que sempre foram.

- Abram seus livros no primeiro capítulo. Até o final dessa aula, quero um resumo de um metro sobre os feitiços básicos de defesa. Comecem a fazer agora.

Os alunos começaram a ler e escrever, alguns cochichos leves se ouviam aqui e ali e Severo percebeu que alguns alunos olhavam de relance pra ele, disfarçando a curiosidade. Sentia-se estranho, acostumara-se tanto a aterrorizar seus alunos, e agora, não estava com tanta vontade de fazer isso... E perguntava-se como, então, ia lidar com suas turmas.

Lembrou-se novamente da expressão curiosa e esforçada da turma que Hermione ensinou essa manhã. Os alunos ficaram com medo dela, ah sim! Sem perceber, enquanto andava pela sala supervisionando seus alunos, Severo tinha um meio sorriso irônico no rosto. Lembrou-se que, quando Hermione os colocou para praticar e os supervisionou, incentivando-os, elogiando, corrigindo firme, mas pacientemente, percebeu que a turma se esforçava muito mais.

A Granger realmente era a mente mais brilhante que passara por Hogwarts há décadas! E bem, se ele conseguisse que ela estendesse seu relato sobre a guerra a todos os alunos, a Diretora não poderia dizer que ele não estava "interagindo" com seus colegas.

Satisfeito consigo, Severo sentou à sua escrivaninha, lançando um olhar afiado e ameaçador pela sala, para manter a disciplina, puxou pergaminho e pena, e começou a traçar seu plano.

Ao final da aula, recebia os pergaminhos com a redação em sua mesa, quando um aluno do quinto ano entrou pela porta aberta, tendo dificuldades para entrar, perante o tumulto de alunos que deixavam a sala. Ele parou em frente à mesa de Snape, estendendo a mão com um pergaminho dobrado.

- Professor Snape, um recado da Madame Pomfrey! – O garoto parecia tremer levemente, e mal Snape pegou o pergaminho, deu meia volta e evaporou da sala.

"_Snape, _

_O Dr. Murdock conseguiu um horário vago para entrevistá-lo hoje à noite. Sei que é repentino, mas a agenda dele é muito apertada, e se não for hoje, demorará mais de uma semana até que ele possa vir a Hogwarts. _

_Não se esqueça de avisar a Diretora._

_Aguardo confirmação._

_Pomfrey_."

Severo aguardou que os últimos alunos entregassem seus pergaminhos, e dirigia-se ao gabinete da Diretora quando a encontrou próximo ao Salão Principal.

- Diretora, preciso de sua atenção.

Ela parou no corredor, tinha uma expressão preocupada, levantou uma sobrancelha, aguardando que ele continuasse.

- A Pomfrey convidou-me para participar de uma de suas pesquisas médicas, acreditamos que pode ser útil na minha total recuperação. Gostaria de sua autorização para que o medi-bruxo que conduz as pesquisas possa vir a Hogwarts, fora dos horários de aula, claro. – Severo falava em seu tom habitual de azedume, como se aquilo nem fosse com ele, soltando tudo de uma torrente só. – E também preciso de sua permissão para utilizar os terrenos atrás da cozinha, também em horários em que os mesmos não serão utilizados.

A Diretora olhava direto em seus olhos, percebendo que o assunto o incomodava de alguma forma. McGonagall lembrou-se então, de que Pomfrey lhe contara que Snape a procurara, incomodado por sua magia ainda estar fraca e que iria participar da pesquisa da enfermeira.

- Severo, quanto às visitas do medi-bruxo, sendo ele parceiro de pesquisas da Pomfrey, não tenho nada contra. Mas de qualquer forma, quero uma solicitação por escrito em minha sala amanhã, ainda pela manhã. Explique-me, então, exatamente o que será feito, como e por que. E Severo, quero tudo realmente muito bem explicado. Agora, dê-me licença, estou atrasada.

Severo ficou furioso. Odiava quando McGonagall tratava-o como um funcionário iniciante qualquer. Mas afinal, ela era a Diretora, ele teria que engolir sua raiva e preparar a maldita solicitação. Mas pelo menos a Diretora permitira a visita do médico para essa noite. Convocou seu patrono e mandou por ele um recado à Pomfrey, confirmando a autorização de McGonagall.

Severo dirigiu-se ao Salão Principal, onde almoçou no seu azedume habitual e prosseguiu com sua rotina de aulas à tarde.

Após o almoço, Severo dirigiu-se à ala hospitalar, onde encontraria o Dr. Murdock, que já o aguardava com Madame Pomfrey. Era um homem alto, com o semblante calmo. Severo gostou da seriedade com que o médico se apresentou a ele, mas ainda assim ficou na defensiva, desconfiado.

A entrevista com o Dr. Murdock correu como previsto, e apesar de seus receios iniciais, Severo até simpatizou com o homem. O Dr. Murdock tinha por volta de uns cinqüenta anos, ainda jovem para um bruxo, e explicou tudo sobre sua pesquisa, de modo detalhado e tranqüilo.

Quando chegou a parte da entrevista que tratava do estado emocional, Snape retesou-se e foi difícil responder ao questionário, mas o medi-bruxo era muito experiente, explicou para Severo que os trouxas estudavam muito as emoções e isso era totalmente ignorado pelos bruxos e ele tentava trazer dessa psicologia trouxa para o mundo bruxo, adaptando-a, é claro, a esta realidade. O Dr. Murdock, através de explicações lógicas e coerentes, conseguiu convencer Snape a responder tudo, mesmo que com dificuldades.

A seriedade do medi-bruxo e o respeito que ele demonstrava por Snape acabaram vencendo as restrições do Mestre de Poções e quando a entrevista acabou, os dois começaram a discutir como as poções também poderiam, aliadas a outros métodos, ser mais bem utilizadas. A seguir, os dois encaminharam-se para a área atrás da cozinha, onde o Dr. Murdock começou a mostrar os exercícios. A noite estava bem clara, e assim que Snape transfigurou suas vestes de professor para um conjunto esportivo de calça e camiseta, iniciaram as atividades.

- Bem, Professor Snape - disse o medi-bruxo, aparentando cansaço – acredito que este conjunto de exercícios deve ser o adequado para os primeiros dois meses, amanhã envio uma coruja com todas as seqüências escritas, e acredito que seria melhor o senhor se exercitar pela manhã, já que tem algumas atividades noturnas.

Severo parou para respirar, estava suando bastante e seu corpo já reclamava de cansaço.

- Sim, pela manhã será melhor.

Dr. Murdock olhou à volta, e deu alguns passos à frente, eles estavam na ponta do penhasco.

- A vista daqui é muito bonita, acredito que este ponto do terreno é perfeito para terminar seus exercícios e meditar. – O medi-bruxo fez um gesto com sua varinha, conjurando um banco no ponto mais alto do terreno, sentando-se em seguida.

Severo olhou à volta, estava uma noite muito bonita, mas não sentia vontade de conversar. Estava muito cansado.

O medi-bruxo olhou para ele e sorriu.

- O senhor nem imagina como esse cansaço vai ser bom para sua saúde, Professor. – Como Snape não respondeu, ele continuou. – Então é isso, eu o verei dentro de dois meses, passar bem, Professor Snape.

- Boa noite, Dr. Murdock. Vou acompanhá-lo. – Severo levantou-se.

- Não, Professor Snape, eu consigo voltar, é melhor o senhor já começar a Oclumência agora. Boa noite. – O homem afastou-se ligeiro, dirigindo-se ao castelo.

Snape ficou sentado no banco, pensando nos frascos de memória que o aguardavam. A curiosidade era grande, porém essa noite não era adequada para tal atividade. Suspirou, pensando em quantas coisas aborrecidas ainda teria que cuidar até se acostumar ao fato de que estava vivo, e tinha que lidar com isso e pensar em seu futuro.

**~~~~ -- o -- ~~~~**

continua...

* * *

N/A: Obrigada por lerem minha fic. Não se esqueça: Deixe um review e faça uma autora feliz!

Mais capítulos no próximo domingo!

T.D.


	7. A Palestra

**PRISIONEIRO DO PASSADO**

* * *

Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

Autora: Thity Deluc

Beta-reader: Elphie Cohen – Obrigada, você fez um trabalho fantástico! Excepcional!

Classificação: acima de 9 anos - Angst - Drama - SS/HG

Esta fic faz parte do Amigo Oculto de Dia dos Professores das Snapetes. Su, seu pedido não foi fácil, pois o nosso primeiro instinto é escrever um romance, quando se trata de Snape e Hermione. O que tornou o seu pedido um verdadeiro desafio. Então, aí está. Espero que você goste.

Pedido - Snape e Hermione professores, mas sem romance.

Resumo: Severo não morreu. E ele não havia se preparado para sobreviver ao Lorde das Trevas. Mas o que irá acontecer quando ele souber que Hermione será sua colega de profissão em Hogwarts?

Disclaimer: Personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos.

* * *

Capítulo 7 - A Palestra

Severo apressou-se, estava quase atrasado para a reunião de professores da semana. Cruzou os corredores do castelo rapidamente, entrando na sala de professores discretamente e sentou-se, observando que ainda faltavam alguns colegas. De imediato, não percebeu que a Granger sentou-se na cadeira à sua frente. Começou a cumprimentar os colegas mais próximos, ao seu lado. Quando olhou para frente, Hermione o olhava diretamente nos olhos. Cumprimentou-a, como fez com todos, mantendo sua expressão azeda.

Após a reunião, não houve como sair, a Diretora o olhava com certo ar de "atreva-se a sair e vai se ver apuros" e ele ficou fingindo que batia papo como os colegas, enquanto tomava chá. Estava ouvindo algumas histórias que o Prof. Flitwick contava à Profa. Hooch, quando percebeu pelo canto dos olhos que a Granger se aproximava, mas já era tarde, seria muito grosseiro se retirar.

Ela chegou perto dele e perguntou irônica:

- Então Professor, como vai o saldo de desastres em sala?

- Ainda zerado, Granger, os cabeças-ocas desse ano são menos desatenciosos, além do mais, DCAT é bem menos arriscado do que Poções. – Ele percebeu que não poderia desconversar, a Diretora estava observando-o o tempo todo. Decidiu provocá-la e esclarecer algumas coisas. Usou seu tom de voz mais irônico, aquele arrastado, provocativo: - Agora, pelo que circula pelos corredores, a senhorita está se tornando o novo pesadelo dos alunos. Ouvi dizer que sua primeira aula foi uma... – Ele fez uma pausa maliciosa, com um sorriso bem debochado no rosto, enquanto falava. - ...introdução marcante à Transfiguração.

Hermione sentiu-se incomodada com aquele sorriso sardônico e as insinuações contidas nele. Lembrou-se da sensação de ter alguém na sala enquanto ministrava essa aula que ele mencionou... Será que o Professor Snape teria bisbilhotado sua primeira aula? Seria ultrajante. Ela tomou mais um gole de chá, observando-o atentamente, esses pensamentos passando por sua cabeça em segundos, enquanto pensava em como respondê-lo.

Snape observa-a, quase podia ouvir as engrenagens do cérebro dela funcionando, avaliando. Será que ela se lembraria que quase o descobriu naquele dia? Ele manteve sua máscara de ironia, bebericando o chá enquanto aguardava a resposta dela.

Enfim, ela o respondeu, olhando-o nos olhos.

- Bem, Professor, sou apenas uma assistente, mas precisava impor certo respeito. Enfim... – ela deu um sorrisinho sem graça. – Acho que acabei exagerando um pouco, mas alguns desses alunos do sétimo ano me conheceram quando eu ainda também era aluna. – Hermione agora estava séria, como se sentisse o peso da responsabilidade. – Tentei imitar o estilo dos professores que considero os melhores de Hogwarts, para pelo menos conseguir disciplinar os alunos e ter sua total atenção. Acredito que com a experiência vou achar o meu próprio estilo.

Snape escutava-a com atenção, mas demonstrava certo aborrecimento no rosto, como se a conversa fosse chata. E percebeu que ela acabara de lhe fazer um elogio, mas não poderia comentar nada, ou ela saberia que ele estivera na sala de aula dela. Lembrou-se da conversa que ela teria com os alunos no sábado.

- Granger, fiquei sabendo que você falará aos seus alunos sobre sua participação na guerra.

- Sim, acredito que quanto antes saciarmos a curiosidade deles, mais rápido esquecerão o assunto e se concentrarão nos estudos. – Ela respondeu sem disfarçar a surpresa em seu rosto.

Severo respirou fundo, e resolveu arriscar.

- Bom, acredito que você tem razão. E gostaria de sugerir, caso você esteja disposta, se poderia estender essa conversa para todos os alunos. Gosto de manter a disciplina, mas percebo nos olhares dos alunos que a fantasia está sendo maior do que foram os fatos reais. Além do mais, para a minha matéria, será interessante perceberem que a teoria pode fazer a diferença.

Hermione o olhava de boca aberta, não acreditando que era a voz dele que pronunciara todas aquelas palavras. Será que ele estava querendo que, de certa forma, fatos envolvendo-o se tornassem públicos?

- Senhorita Granger, feche a boca. – Severo a olhava com desagrado, sabia que quando sugerisse isso, todos estranhariam, mas ele realmente desejava acabar com todos aqueles olhares e cochichos direcionados a ele. Era muito além do usual e aquilo o irritava demais.

Hermione sentia o cérebro fervilhando, não acreditava que o Snape estava realmente sugerindo isso. Era inacreditável.

- Acredito que será uma experiência inovadora, para todos nós, alunos e professores! – disse McGonagall radiante, havia ouvido a conversa dos dois e não queria que Snape desistisse, já que a Granger ainda não respondera, emudecida pelo choque. - Acredito até que devíamos ter aqui todos nossos ilustres ex-alunos que tão corajosamente lideraram a batalha! - A Diretora agora se empolgara.

Snape decidiu que já havia feito sua parte. Suspirou, assumindo uma expressão de tédio total.

- Então Diretora, creio que você e a senhorita Granger cuidarão de tudo... Informem-me o local e hora, e lá estarei para ajudar com a disciplina da Casa Sonserina. Somente gostaria que sobre a minha pessoa apenas ficasse claro que não sou um herói, fui apenas um espião. Não acho saudável os sonserinos pensando sobre um Comensal que é considerado herói. Passem bem. – E saiu da reunião, com um inegável ar de enfado.

Severo sentia-se satisfeito, mas ao mesmo tempo incomodado: acabara de dar um passo em uma direção que não costumava tomar, mas agora, estava pagando pra ver. Dirigiu-se para seus aposentos, pensando que deveria se preparar para a semana com bastante cuidado: seria uma semana com muitas novidade para ele.

~~~~ - o - ~~~~

Severo iniciou sua nova rotina com sua rigidez usual: acordava mais cedo, ia para sua "área de exercícios" e lá ficava até as seis da manhã, quando voltava para seus aposentos nas masmorras, aprontava-se, ia para o Salão Principal, tomava seu desjejum e começava a trabalhar. Três vezes por semana, cumpria a obrigação de patrulhar os corredores das masmorras, do térreo e do primeiro andar, das vinte e uma até as vinte e três horas.

Quando chegou o sábado marcado para a palestra, sentiu-se intensamente irritado. Teria que passar toda a manhã na companhia dos malditos heróis grifinórios.

Chegando ao Salão Principal, antes mesmo de sentar-se à mesa dos professores, lá estava o Trio de Ouro e os outros: Neville, Luna e Gina Weasley. Potter, Rony Weasley e a Granger, ela sentada entre os dois, conversando animadamente. Aliás, os seis conversavam entre si com muita animação. Severo notou de imediato o braço do Weasley por cima dos ombros dela, a cabeça baixa bem perto da dela, denotando intimidade. Uma raiva fria cresceu em seu peito, um gosto amargo enchendo sua boca e uma súbita vontade de lançar uma maldição fez sua mão apertar o cabo de sua varinha, inconscientemente.

Cumprimentou a todos na mesa com murmúrios mal-humorados, sentando-se longe dos três. Queria observá-los melhor, mas era difícil disfarçar. A Diretora chegou, cumprimentando a todos com alegria, e então começaram a comer. Agora Severo conseguia observar o trio melhor, e percebeu que sempre que Hermione falava com o Weasley, os olhos dela brilhavam mais, e ela parecia estar... Ruborizada, de leve, o tempo todo. Apesar da comida, o gosto amargo em sua boca aumentou, e ele controlou, a muito custo, a vontade de se levantar e sumir dali.

A palestra aconteceu no Salão Principal mesmo, pois a procura fora muito grande para ficarem em uma sala de aula comum. Após o café da manhã, as quatro mesas das casas desapareceram e os bancos foram arrumados para ficarem de frente à mesa dos professores. Praticamente todos os alunos ficaram no salão. A Diretora pediu que Harry começasse a narrar suas aventuras desde o sétimo ano, aquele em que não voltara para a escola. Haviam decidido falar apenas da batalha final.

Harry fez uma narração sucinta até quando voltou para Hogwarts pelo quadro de Ariana, no Cabeça de Javali. A Diretora então contou o que os professores viveram na escola no mesmo período. Então começaram as perguntas, que eram respondidas por quem havia vivenciado a resposta. Por fim, os alunos pediram que narrassem a batalha final, mas todos contando, juntos o que cada um fazia a cada momento. Até que chegara o momento da história de Snape.

Severo esclareceu alguns episódios que os outros professores narraram, apenas revelando a forma que seu trabalho como espião ajudara a Ordem. Não revelou muito de si, apenas momentos em que parecia estar cumprindo ordens do Lord das Trevas e na verdade estava protegendo os alunos de Hogwarts ou o próprio Harry.

Quando Harry ia começar a narrar os momentos finais da batalha, Severo interrompeu-o, postou-se a seu lado e sussurrou aos ouvidos de Potter:

- Você me permite usar suas memórias aqui, apenas as da batalha?

Harry virou-se assustado, encarando Snape com os olhos arregalados.

- Como assim? Você já viu minhas memórias?

Severo fez um muxoxo de desgosto.

- Somente acessei as memórias relativas à batalha, acho que seria mais... Ilustrativo... Se todos pudessem ver. Desde o momento em que o Lorde bradou que você estava morto, nas portas do castelo, até o momento em que ele finalmente foi abatido. Posso?

Harry fica estarrecido, algo assim nunca havia passado por sua cabeça. Respondeu sem saber direito o que ia acontecer.

- Sim... Acho que sim. Tudo bem.

Severo dirigiu-se ao fundo do salão, às costas dos alunos, e escureceu o ambiente com um floreio da varinha. Na parede atrás da mesa dos professores, uma grande tela suspensa se formou. Snape apontou sua varinha para a própria têmpora, e puxando lentamente a varinha, tocou em um frasco que segurava com a outra mão. Fez um gesto parecendo que estava misturando com a varinha, e num movimento rápido, fluido, apontou-a para a tela. Um raio prateado saiu da varinha, formando uma imagem na grande tela. A batalha de Hogwarts. O silêncio no Salão era enorme, somente os sons que saíam da tela dominavam o ambiente. Quando o Lorde das Trevas apareceu, ouviu-se um murmúrio de susto e medo.

E então as cenas das memórias de Harry se sucederam, desde o momento em que Voldemort parou em frente à escola, bradando a morte de Harry, até o momento em que os feitiços de ambos colidiram no ar e a maldição imperdoável do Lorde das Trevas voltou-se para matá-lo. A tela lentamente se apagou, desapareceu e as velas que iluminavam o Salão principal se acenderam.

Na mesa dos professores, não havia ninguém que não estivesse chorando, mesmo que silenciosamente, as lembranças das mortes de amigos e familiares ainda doloridas demais. Os minutos sucederam-se praticamente em silêncio, apenas os sons de pessoas chorando, sem gritos, sem lamentos. O choque de toda a violência que assistiram ou ouviram ainda os continham perante a enormidade da importância daquela guerra.

Snape olhou para Hermione, diretamente. Os seis haviam passado os braços pelos ombros uns dos outros. Ela havia encostado a cabeça na do Rony Weasley, que chorava. De repente, ela abriu os olhos e encarou-o, o olhar triste dela, dolorido, mas ainda confiante. Ele sustentou o olhar enquanto pôde, sentindo aquela energia morna dentro dele sempre que a olhava assim, diretamente nos olhos. Mas manteve-se impassível, sua expressão quase orgulhosa. Olhou para a Diretora, que o entendeu e concordou com um movimento da cabeça. Levantou-se, dirigindo-se à saída do Salão.

Foi um sonserino que o interrompeu, perguntando respeitosamente:

- Professor Snape, o senhor foi mordido por essa cobra que o Longbottom matou, não foi? Como o senhor conseguiu sobreviver?

Snape parou, estava de costas para os alunos, perto da porta. Girou o corpo vagarosamente, encarando o aluno, que estava de pé. Reconheceu o setimanista da sua casa, que tinha na face um expressão de respeito, quase admiração, por Snape. O professor fechou ainda mais sua expressão, voltando a sentar-se lentamente. Precisava responder, afinal fora idéia sua participar disso.

Começou a contar o que sabia daqueles momentos finais, e finalizou:

- A cobra me atacou a mando do Lorde das Trevas. Perdi os sentidos, e só acordei após seis meses de coma, ficando ainda alguns meses muito fraco. Sobre minha sobrevivência, sei que a senhori... A Professora-Assistente Granger voltou à Casa dos Gritos, acompanhada de Pomfrey e conseguiram me salvar. Fiquei no castelo, pois ainda haviam Comensais soltos e St. Mungus não seria seguro.

Calou-se. Não queria compartilhar mais nada. Já havia sido muito. Olhou para Minerva.

A Diretora levantou-se, finalizando a palestra.

- Agora todos vocês já conhecem os fatos. Gostaria de lembrá-los que, como costuma dizer o senhor Potter, os fatos parecem bem mais fantásticos quando os contamos, do que realmente o foram. E que os heróis foram todos aqueles que deram suas vidas para que pudéssemos ter o mundo bruxo em paz que temos hoje. Façamos uma homenagem – ela fez um floreio com a varinha, uma taça aparecendo na mão de cada pessoa dentro do salão – a todos os heróis que morreram por nós na batalha de Hogwarts.

Ela ergueu sua taça, todos ficaram de pé, e ergueram suas taças.

- Aos heróis! – Os olhos de McGonagall brilhavam úmidos.

- Aos heróis! – Todos repetiram a uma só voz, erguendo as taças e em seguida, bebendo.

**~~~~ - O - ~~~~**

continua...

* * *

N/A: Obrigada por lerem minha fic. Não se esqueça: Deixe um review e faça uma autora feliz!

Mais capítulos no próximo domingo!

T.D.


	8. Preso no Passado

**PRISIONEIRO DO PASSADO**

* * *

Autora: Thity Deluc

Beta-reader: Elphie Cohen – Obrigada, você fez um trabalho fantástico! Excepcional!

Classificação: acima de 9 anos - Angst - Drama - SS/HG

Esta fic faz parte do Amigo Oculto de Dia dos Professores das Snapetes. Su, seu pedido não foi fácil, pois o nosso primeiro instinto é escrever um romance, quando se trata de Snape e Hermione. O que tornou o seu pedido um verdadeiro desafio. Então, aí está. Espero que você goste.

Pedido - Snape e Hermione professores, mas sem romance.

Resumo: Severo não morreu. E ele não havia se preparado para sobreviver ao Lorde das Trevas. Mas o que irá acontecer quando ele souber que Hermione será sua colega de profissão em Hogwarts?

Disclaimer: Personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos.

* * *

Capítulo 8 - Preso no Passado

Severo sentia-se esgotado, cansado, como se estivesse chegando de uma longa viagem. Mal conseguira brindar, praticamente saíra correndo do Salão Principal, isolando-se em seus aposentos.

Um longo suspiro saiu de seus lábios, e um caleidoscópio de lembranças inundou-o dolorosamente: sua infância infeliz, a adolescência em Hogwarts, Lílian e os Marotos, sua sede de poder e reconhecimento, seus atos como Comensal da Morte, o ódio distribuído contra pessoas inocentes, a violência de sua iniciação nas trevas, as saudades que sentia de Lílian, a morte dela, seu arrependimento... Como queria ter morrido no lugar dela!

Quase todas as noites, mesmo não tendo mais ataques de fúria ou terríveis pesadelos como antes, Severo era atormentado por essas lembranças. Somente após praticar Oclumência conseguia dormir, mas mesmo assim, noite após noite, seu passado erguia-se em sua mente, a culpa consumindo-o, sua vida sem razão.

Severo olhou a caixa com os frascos que Harry lhe mandara, mas não conseguiria ver essas memórias naquela noite. Sabia que iria sofrer, e considerava cada espasmo de dor um pagamento merecido e irrisório perante toda a dor que causou à comunidade bruxa como Comensal. Mas hoje ele ainda não conseguiria. Estava no seu limite.

Em um mundo perfeito, ele não estaria livre, mesmo que Dumbledore o tenha defendido, e ainda por cima ensinando jovens. Pensava em quanto isso era absurdo. E ainda por cima, estava perto _dela_. _Ela_ havia cuidado dele, como se ele não fosse um assassino, um ex-Comensal. Como ela podia? Como ela conseguia tocá-lo, sentir respeito e talvez até certo afeto por ele? Ou seria compaixão? Mesmo que fosse... Mesmo que fosse compaixão. Ele não merecia, de forma alguma!

Arrancando sua roupa de qualquer jeito, deitou-se em sua cama, no escuro, pensando por que ainda estava vivo, por que não estava em Azkaban. Esse caminho que ele havia escolhido no passado resultara na morte de Lílian, fora todas as outras conseqüências... Mesmo que depois tenha se arrependido e se dedicado a fazer o bem, isso não apagaria nunca todo o mal que fizera. Severo fechou os olhos, fez seus exercícios de Oclumência, e caiu em um sono sem pesadelos, entretanto sem alívio.

O domingo chegou com um tempo meio fechado, esfriando ainda mais as masmorras. Severo estava acordado, mas sem coragem para levantar. Sentia como se tivesse feito seus exercícios três vezes seguidas sem parar, estava exausto. Não conseguia esquecer o brilho nos olhos de Hermione, quando ela olhava para aquele cabeça-oca do Weasley. Resolveu levantar e parar de pensar nisso. O que ele tinha a ver com a vida dela, afinal?

Severo resolveu tomar seu desjejum em seus aposentos. Iria ver as memórias de Potter, e precisava preparar-se para isso. Quanto antes encarasse isso, melhor.

Ele desceu a caixa com as memórias de Harry, ajeitou a penseira em sua escrivaninha, abriu o primeiro frasco, observando o material brilhar enquanto rodopiava e abaixou sua cabeça, mergulhando no passado.

A cada vez que emergia da penseira, Severo mal tomava fôlego, apenas recolhia as memórias que já tinha visto e imediatamente abria o próximo frasco, pois sabia que se parasse não continuaria nunca mais.

A infância do garoto com aqueles tios trouxas horríveis, que lhe lembrava seu pai, também trouxa; as privações, os castigos. A descoberta do mundo bruxo. Hogwarts, Rony, Hermione e o Lorde das Trevas.

Os frascos com memórias sucediam-se rapidamente, como se fosse um turbilhão e Severo mergulhou nas aventuras do garoto, vendo claramente como seus atos estavam entrelaçados à vida de Potter. A Câmara Secreta, a fuga de Sirius, o torneio Tribuxo e a morte de Godric, a Ordem da Fênix, a batalha no Ministério e a morte de Sirius, as confusões do rapaz com seu livro de Poções, a busca pelas horcruxes e a morte de Dumbledore e por fim, a batalha final.

Severo sentia, como previra, uma torrente de emoções invadi-lo conforme as memórias de Potter se desenrolavam perante seus olhos.

O horário do almoço havia passado há muito, quando Severo finalmente emergiu da última lembrança, cansado, irritado, pesaroso. Jogou-se na poltrona mais próxima, sentindo todo o seu corpo doer de tanta tensão e seus pensamentos se colidiam: choque pela infância de Harry, mais saudades ainda de Lílian, raiva de James Potter e do Lorde das Trevas, ódio de si mesmo... Ficou mais de hora na mesma posição, incapaz de coordenar seus pensamentos, sentia uma avalanche emoções há muito guardadas renascendo e pedindo, mais uma vez, conta de seus atos. Começou a sentir-se sufocado, sem ar, seus pensamentos tumultuados e sentimentos castigando seu corpo duramente. Queria sair dali.

Severo levantou-se e saiu apressado de seus aposentos, seu rosto franzido, os olhos negros opacos, sem vida; andou pelo castelo sem ver por quem passava, escutava somente o ribombar de seu coração acelerado e as vozes em sua cabeça. Só parou quando sentiu o vento forte em seu rosto. Respirou fundo, várias vezes, seu peito ainda retumbante, suas mãos trêmulas, seu corpo vacilava. Quando viu onde estava, recuou um passo, horrorizado: estava na torre de Astronomia! Caiu de joelhos, enterrando o rosto nas mãos, incapaz de pensar coerentemente, ele entregou-se ao desespero, lembrando-se apenas de levantar a varinha e selar a porta, trancando-se naquele maldito terraço.

~~~~ - o - ~~~~

O vento estava gelado, a noite havia caído negra e silenciosa, a lua cheia encoberta por nuvens pesadas, espalhando pouca luz no terraço. Severo estava largado no chão, encostado em uma parede, parecendo alguém que houvesse levado uma surra e sido abandonado ali para morrer. Após horas de desespero, ele tinha apenas um pensamento: ele não merecia ter sobrevivido, ele merecia estar ao menos em Azkaban.

Então ele respirou novamente, e de novo. Com mais força. E tomou consciência de que estava vivo e era inútil lutar contra esse fato. Tentou sentar-se, mas cada movimento que fazia, seu corpo reclamava de uma nova dor, seus músculos e tendões tensos, rígidos, doloridos ao extremo. Ignorou seu corpo e sentou-se. Fez um esforço de concentração, sentia que agora conseguiria pensar mais calmamente.

Primeiro, pensou em Lílian. Ainda doía pensar nela, mas cada vez doía menos, e ele agora conseguia admitir que o amor que ela despertara nele era, como dissera Dumbledore, o que ele tinha de melhor...

Harry. Como ele se enganara com Harry, mas não se arrependia de seu comportamento com garoto, pois ele teve gente demais mimando-o, e alguém precisava colocá-lo nos trilhos, mas reconhecia que o garoto sofrera tanto quanto ele mesmo, durante sua infância. E Dumbledore, mais uma vez, tinha razão: Harry era como a mãe, em sua maneira de ser, em sua generosidade, seu desapego à fama e em tudo mais. Apenas na sua tendência em entrar em confusões e no quadribol ele era igual a James Potter. E na aparência, claro.

O pensamento de Severo então, passou para os amigos íntimos de Harry: Rony e Hermione. Percebeu como os dois fortaleceram Harry em tudo o que ele viveu e como foram importantes para que o garoto conseguisse sobreviver, principalmente no último ano de guerra. Rony deixava claro que era um tanto idiota, na concepção de Severo, mas ele teve que reconhecer que ainda sim, o ruivo fora uma força e no final, um grande aliado para o _menino-que-sobreviveu_. E ela... Ah, Hermione!

Severo suspirou fundo. Aquela sensação morna, que sentia quase que fisicamente, sempre que ela o olhava, tomou conta dele, à medida que as lembranças da adolescência de Harry em companhia da garota sucediam em sua mente. Ela não era apenas inteligente, sagaz e, claro, mandona. Era sempre leal ao garoto, até mesmo contrariando-o quando pensava que ele corria perigo. Hermione surgia agora na mente de Severo como uma pessoa ainda mais... Preciosa. A coragem que ela demonstrara ao lado do Potter, combatendo mesmo quando morria de medo, sua reação rápida nos momentos de pressão, sua absoluta inteligência, ele não conseguia, agora, pensar mais em outra coisa.

Severo franziu o cenho, interrompendo bruscamente esse fluxo de pensamentos e sentimentos, questionando a si mesmo, quanto a essa imagem da moça que estava se erguendo em sua mente. Forçou-se a afastar a imagem de Hermione bem como qualquer pensamento sobre ela. Não queria saber de tais fantasias, _não podia se permitir_!

Pôs-se de pé, respirando o ar frio profundamente, concentrando-se nisso para aplacar sua angústia. Caminhou até a beirada do terraço, onde estavam os telescópios, observando a bela vista dos terrenos do castelo. A fraca iluminação da lua emprestava um ar sinistro ao lago lá embaixo. Severo apoiou as mãos em cima da pequena parede, pensando em como levaria sua vida daí adiante, pois não iria por fim à mesma, e não adiantava mais pensar que deveria ter morrido ou ter sido preso.

Seu olhar divagava pelos terrenos abaixo, quando viu um movimento perto do lago. Fixou seu olhar e percebeu que eram duas pessoas, sentadas, abraçadas, namorando à beira do lago. Com certeza um casal de estudantes aproveitando as últimas horas do domingo. Subitamente, as nuvens pesadas moveram-se no céu, abrindo espaço para que o luar banhasse o castelo. Um brilho vermelho captou essa luz, ora aparecendo, ora se escondendo em um tufo castanho. Eram Hermione e Rony lá embaixo, à beira do lago.

Direcionando um dos telescópios, sem se conter, fixou o foco no casal. Estavam sobre uma grande manta, estendida na grama, o ruivo recostado em uma pilha de almofadas, e a garota recostada no peito dele, suas cabeças bem próximas, o rapaz falava algo no ouvido dela. Severo sentiu uma pontada aguda no peito, seu estômago embrulhou, um gosto acre, amargo, permeou sua boca. Sentiu uma vontade louca de amaldiçoar o rapaz, talvez até com uma imperdoável, chegou a por a mão na varinha, involuntariamente, então olhou a moça de novo: o rosto dela estava distendido em um sorriso alegre, as faces levemente rosadas, as mãos sobre as do rapaz, que abraçava sua cintura. O ruivo falou no ouvido dela novamente, ela ficou muito corada e soltou uma gargalhada espontânea e Severo pensou que nunca tinha percebido como ela era bonita assim, rindo, relaxada, feliz. Ficou encantado com essa visão.

Soltou o ar, nem havia percebido que tinha prendido sua respiração. Largou o telescópio horrorizado: estava se apaixonando pela Granger! Apoiou-se na parede, não queria acreditar. Ele, com certeza, estava se confundindo. A garota tinha cuidado dele, era gratidão. Ela era atraente, de um jeito diferente, era isso: estava grato e atraído, não necessariamente apaixonado. Olhou no telescópio de novo, e quase vomitou: ela estava beijando aquele idiota do Weasley! Sentiu um ódio louco rugindo em seu peito, queria matar aquele ruivo cretino!

Severo afastou-se rapidamente, batendo suas costas na parede atrás dele e quase gritou. Como poderia ele querer tomar o lugar daquele rapaz? Ela estava feliz e ele, quem era ele? Um assassino, um... Comensal da Morte! Olhou suas próprias mãos. Brancas, magras... Sujas. Sujas de sangue, lama, morte, violência, traição. Jamais essas mãos poderiam tocar uma face como a dela: jovem, inocente, macia, rosada, pura.

Respirando pesadamente, Severo desfez os feitiços que isolavam o terraço, desceu quase que correndo para as masmorras, precisava de ir para algum lugar onde não veria aqueles dois, precisava parar de pensar, de sentir. Precisava ir embora.

**~~~~ - oOo - ~~~~ **

continua...

* * *

N/A: Obrigada por lerem minha fic. Não se esqueça: Deixe um review e faça uma autora feliz!

Mais capítulos no próximo domingo!

T.D.


	9. Os Planos do Snape

**PRISIONEIRO DO PASSADO**

* * *

Autora: Thity Deluc

Beta-reader: Elphie Cohen – Obrigada, você fez um trabalho fantástico! Excepcional!

Classificação: acima de 9 anos - Angst - Drama - SS/HG

Esta fic faz parte do Amigo Oculto de Dia dos Professores das Snapetes. Su, seu pedido não foi fácil, pois o nosso primeiro instinto é escrever um romance, quando se trata de Snape e Hermione. O que tornou o seu pedido um verdadeiro desafio. Então, aí está. Espero que você goste.

Pedido - Snape e Hermione professores, mas sem romance.

Resumo: Severo não morreu. E ele não havia se preparado para sobreviver ao Lorde das Trevas. Mas o que irá acontecer quando ele souber que Hermione será sua colega de profissão em Hogwarts?

Disclaimer: Personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Capítulo 9 - Os Planos do Snape**

Severo trancou-se em seu quarto, e começou febrilmente a arrumar seus pertences. A idéia de ir embora, a cada minuto, tornava-se mais forte em sua mente. Arfando pela sua rápida descida às masmorras e pela sua agitação febril, ele percebeu que ainda estava descontrolado demais. Parou perto de sua escrivaninha, respirou fundo e decidiu fazer tudo com calma. Não era nenhum moleque pra sair correndo como se estivesse fugindo pela madrugada. Percebeu que deixaria problemas demais nas mãos de pessoas que confiavam nele. O ano letivo apenas havia iniciado. Suspirou desanimado, havia um grito dentro dele, insistindo para sumir de Hogwarts imediatamente. Aquela imagem de Hermione com os olhos brilhando e sorrindo para aquele ruivo idiota persistia em sua mente, mesmo que ele tentasse afastá-la.

Mas, enfim, Severo não era um covarde e muito menos, irresponsável. Ponderou mais um pouco, e saiu de seus aposentos rumo ao gabinete da Diretora. Era hora de assumir sua vida, dar-se um destino e parar de lamentar seu passado.

~~~~ - o - ~~~~

Severo, McGonagall e o quadro de Dumbledore conversavam há quase uma hora. Snape tentava explicar a eles porque queria ir embora de sem demonstrar emoção.

- Mas, Severo, isso tudo está dentro de você, não fará diferença o lugar em que você esteja. – A voz de Dumbledore, que vinha de seu quadro, pendurado na parede atrás da cadeira da Diretora, era bondosa mas também denotava preocupação.

- Não, Dumbledore. Aqui é pior... Cada pedra das paredes das masmorras me remete a esse passado desgraçado e cada sala, cada aluno dessa escola, pra mim, são um aviso vivo de que estou no lugar errado. – Severo suspirou e esfregou os olhos, sentia-se esgotado. – Se pretendo ter um futuro, preciso então recomeçar minha vida.

McGonagall observava-o sem dizer nada, o rosto franzido de preocupação enquanto pensava em como ajudar Snape. Ela lembrou-se da conversa que tivera com Madame Pomfrey e o Dr. Murdock, sobre a recuperação de Severo. Talvez Severo estivesse certo, sair de Hogwarts poderia ser o melhor para ele.

- Severo, acredito que você tenha razão. Mas você ainda não está totalmente recuperado, sair de Hogwarts agora pode ser arriscado. Você precisa primeiro recuperar totalmente sua magia.

- Sei disso, McGonagall. O meu desejo mais forte é sair do castelo agora. Mas sei que não posso. Por isso a procurei, assim, enquanto eu me recupero, a escola tem tempo de contratar meu substituto.

- Bom, severo, mesmo que seja triste o fato de você nos deixar, tomarei as providências devidas.

- Obrigado, Minerva. – Severo não demonstrou o que sentia, não queria lidar com isso agora, precisava resolver uma outra questão com Dumbledore. - Será que eu poderia agora falar em particular com Dumbledore?

- Certamente. Vou me recolher aos meus aposentos. Boa noite.

- Boa noite, Diretora.

Severo olhou para o quadro de Dumbledore, sentindo-se meio ridículo por fazer confidências a um quadro, mas não conseguiria falar disso com mais ninguém. Contou ao ex-Diretor tudo o que vinha sentindo desde sua recuperação, inclusive seus sentimentos pela Hermione e suas impressões ao visitar as memórias de Harry.

- Como você vê, Alvo, novamente serei arrastado para um sentimento não correspondido, e isso é a última coisa de que preciso nesse momento. Além do mais, mesmo que a Granger não namorasse o Weasley, eu jamais poderia me expor a ela. O que tenho a oferecer? Posso ganhar mil medalhas, mas o mundo bruxo sempre me verá como um Comensal da Morte... E não estão errados. Tudo o que fiz sob a máscara e o capuz mancharam minha alma eternamente!

- E o que você pretende fazer então, Severo? Se esconder?

- Preciso começar de novo, Alvo. Preciso viver em uma outra realidade, descobrir o que gosto e o que não gosto de fazer, preparar meu futuro. Desde a morte de Lílian eu me convenci de que estaria morto no final de tudo e acabei não planejando o que eu poderia fazer da minha vida depois da guerra. E é isso que me está minha mente tão... Confusa!

- E você voltará e lutará por ela? – Dumbledore observava-o com bondade.

- Não. Qual seria o propósito de lutar por ela? Pra começar, ela é jovem demais... Ela merece e terá um futuro muito melhor do que jamais teria comigo, além do mais, o coração dela já tem dono. Não vou mergulhar nesse abismo de novo. Apenas ficarei na escola até me recuperar totalmente, e então, tentarei viver novamente.

- Acho que você tem razão, Severo, ficando no castelo sua vida giraria sempre em torno do seu passado.

- Que bom que você entendeu, Alvo. Seu apoio é importante pra mim.

- Você sempre contará com ele, Severo.

- Obrigado.

Severo saiu do gabinete da Diretora um pouco aliviado. Ainda queria muito ir embora do castelo o mais rápido possível, mas sabia que não podia. Enquanto descia para as masmorras, pensou que precisaria traçar um plano para agüentar o tempo que ainda teria que ficar em Hogwarts.

Em seu quarto, Severo sentou-se à escrivaninha e começou a escrever mensagens. Uma para Harry Potter, informando que devolveria as memórias do garoto e conversaria com ele, de bruxo para bruxo. Outra para Madame Pomfrey e para o Dr. Murdock, pedindo orientações sobre seu tratamento. E por fim, uma para a Diretora McGonagall, contando seus planos e agradecendo todo o apoio que ela vinha lhe demonstrando. Chamou sua coruja, entregou as cartas de Potter e Dr. Murdock, amarrando as mensagens e despachando a mesma, ficando alguns instantes ainda na janela, olhando o luar claro que invadia seu quarto. Chamou um elfo e pediu que ele entregasse ao amanhecer, as mensagens de Pomfrey e McGonagall.

A manhã não tardaria a raiar e Severo ainda estava sentado à escrivaninha. Traçava um plano, por escrito, para conseguir recuperar totalmente sua magia e também seu equilíbrio emocional, unindo seus conhecimentos em preparo físico, Oclumência e poções. Entrou em seu laboratório privativo, começando a preparar algumas poções calmantes e fortalecedoras.

Horas depois, um ruído na janela despertou a concentração de Severo: era sua coruja, com as respostas às suas mensagens. O elfo aparatou nesse momento eu seu laboratório, trazendo mensagens também.

Harry Potter só poderia vir a Hogwarts na noite do dia seguinte.

Madame Pomfrey e Dr. Murdock poderiam se reunir com ele exatamente essa noite. Severo sorriu de leve, satisfeito.

E Minerva respondera-lhe com um enorme pergaminho, concordando com seus planos e reiterando seu compromisso em já procurar um professor para substitui-lo.

~~~~ - o - ~~~~

Após o jantar Severo dirigiu-se à ala hospitalar do castelo e reuniu-se com Pomfrey e o Dr. Murdock e saiu tudo melhor do que ele esperava: o medi-bruxo não só concordou em continuar o tratamento como chamou Snape para trabalhar em sua pesquisa, introduzindo poções nos tratamentos.

Severo ainda não tinha pensando no que fazer quando deixasse o castelo e gostou da proposta: pesquisar o uso de ervas medicinais trouxas nas poções bruxas. Ele teria que morar no pequeno sítio do Dr. Murdock, mas teria um herbário e um laboratório à sua disposição e teria que conviver com trouxas.

Snape gostou disso: iria pra um lugar onde ninguém o conhecia. Era um recomeço.

Saiu da ala hospitalar e foi até o gabinete da Diretora, que o aguardava.

- Boas notícias, Severo? – A Diretora percebera a expressão aliviada dele.

Ele sorriu de leve.

- Sim, Diretora. Agora já tenho trabalho e onde ficar. Pomfrey e o Dr. Murdock disseram que não preciso esperar, já estou com boa saúde. Vou trabalhar com o Dr. Murdock, então continuarei meu tratamento. – Ele demonstrava satisfação, uma expressão aliviada no rosto que Minerva nunca tinha visto.

- Bem, então... – Minerva sorriu para Severo – Acho que vou te dar notícias boas também: já tenho substituto para você. E ele pode começar daqui a dois dias, você mesmo poderá treiná-lo. Aliás, até contratarmos um substituto definitivo, a Hermione pegará do primeiro ao terceiro ano e o Harry pegará do quarto ao sétimo ano. Hermione não precisa de treinamento, apenas você passará seus planos de aula pra ela. Já o Harry precisa de treinamento, ele não tem muita experiência com teorias, só com a prática.

- Mas, Minerva... – Severo estava boquiaberto. – Eles são muito jovens, sei que não são tão inexperientes, mas...

- Severo – McGonagall o interrompeu – eles combateram as Artes das Trevas, nos últimos anos, mais vezes do que eu própria ou mesmo que o Professor Slughorn, e o conhecimento teórico da Hermione só perde para o seu. – Ela sorriu maliciosamente. – Por enquanto. De qualquer forma, é só até eu contratar alguém para ficar definitivo. Dumbledore e eu discutimos sua situação e concordamos que quanto antes você sair de Hogwarts, melhor.

- Ainda bem que você entendeu, Minerva. – Severo olhou-a com respeito. – Agradeço seu empenho em meu favor, Diretora.

- Ah, Severo! Nós manteremos contato, ainda preciso de seu apoio para dirigir essa escola, mesmo você não estando aqui.

- Diretora, serei sempre um aliado fiel à Hogwarts! – Severo levantara-se e segurava a mão de McGonagall entre as suas. Seus olhos brilhavam e Minerva sabia que era o máximo de emoção que ele já demonstrara em sua presença. Ela não conseguiu responder, apenas concordou com a cabeça, emocionada.

Severo voltou aos seus aposentos para preparar seu material de aulas, precisava deixar tudo pronto para passar aos seus substitutos. Suspirou sem ver, ao pensar que teria que vê-la de perto, conversar com ela, ficar na mesma sala. Sacudiu a cabeça, afastando as imagens dela de sua mente, concentrando-se no trabalho. Seria uma noite longa.

.

.

continua...

* * *

N/A: Obrigada por lerem minha fic. Não se esqueça: Deixe um review e faça uma autora feliz!

T.D.


	10. Melhor Assim

**PRISIONEIRO DO PASSADO**

* * *

Autora: Thity Deluc

Beta-reader: Elphie Cohen – Obrigada, você fez um trabalho fantástico! Excepcional!

Classificação: acima de 9 anos - Angst - Drama - SS/HG

Esta fic faz parte do Amigo Oculto de Dia dos Professores das Snapetes. Su, seu pedido não foi fácil, pois o nosso primeiro instinto é escrever um romance, quando se trata de Snape e Hermione. O que tornou o seu pedido um verdadeiro desafio. Então, aí está. Espero que você goste.

Pedido - Snape e Hermione professores, mas sem romance.

Resumo: Severo não morreu. E ele não havia se preparado para sobreviver ao Lorde das Trevas. Mas o que irá acontecer quando ele souber que Hermione será sua colega de profissão em Hogwarts?

Disclaimer: Personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Capítulo 10 - _Melhor assim_**

Severo estava terminando de arrumar o material do seu laboratório, separando o que era da escola e o que era seu, quando escutou uma batida leve na porta. Pensou quem bateria à sua porta de madrugada, mas percebeu que já devia ter amanhecido. Procurou seu relógio: eram seis da manhã. Abriu a porta e quase não conseguiu disfarçar o susto: Hermione.

Ficou olhando-a, fechando sua expressão enquanto pensava como ela podia parecer tão jovem, tão... bonita, assim logo cedo.

- Bom dia, Professor Snape. – Ela o cumprimentou sem sorrir.

- Bom dia, Granger. Posso ajudá-la?

- Ontem a Diretora me convocou para substitui-lo... – A moça hesitou, parecia sem-graça.

- Entre, Granger. – Severo percebeu a hesitação da moça, sem entendê-la. – Sente-se e diga-me o que você quer. Preciso arrumar minhas malas.

A moça fitou-o calada, sentada bem ereta na poltrona, tensa.

- O senhor está indo embora definitivamente, Professor? – Ela perguntou repentinamente.

- Sim. – Severo sentiu suas mãos ficarem frias e suadas. Respirou fundo, tentando disfarçar, e forçou-se a manter o controle. – Acredito que sim. Mas não deixarei você na mão, ficarei mais uns dois dias passando tudo a respeito das aulas para você e para o Potter.

- Oh, sim, claro. – Ela olhava pela sala, evitando olhá-lo nos olhos.

Severo percebeu que ela queria falar alguma coisa, mas não conseguia. Ela suspirou, e resolveu olhar nos olhos dele, espalhando aquele calor por ele. Os olhos castanhos estavam sérios, meio tristes, e se fixaram nos negros abertamente. Severo sentiu um aperto no peito, pois percebeu que talvez nunca mais olhasse para esses olhos castanhos, tão carinhosos, tão sinceros...

- Professor – ela ainda hesitava – eu sei que não é da minha conta, mas... O senhor viu as memórias do Harry? – Ela disse a última frase em um sussurro, como se fosse ofendê-lo perguntar em voz alta.

Severo ergueu mais ainda suas barreiras, seu rosto tornou-se uma máscara ilegível, seus olhos ficaram opacos, sem vida. O que ela queria dele?

- Realmente, Granger, não é da sua conta. Mas já vi sim. – O desprezo na voz dele era cortante.

- Bem, então. – Ela enfiou as mãos dentro das vestes, pegando três frascos e estendendo pra ele. – Aqui estão as minhas.

Severo levantou-se como se tivesse sido picado por uma cobra.

- Não! – Ele protestou, gritando sem perceber. – Não quero ver suas memórias, Granger. – Ele jamais poderia ver os sentimentos dela por aquele ruivo idiota.

Ela pareceu ficar muito magoada. Levantou-se devagar, sem saber o que fazer: a decepção estampada no rosto, nos olhos...

- Entendo, senhor... Achei que... Bem. – Ele teve certeza que ela estava à beira das lágrimas, mas não entendia por que. Não conseguiu deixa-la ir embora assim.

- Granger, as memórias do Potter foram suficientes. – Severo agora suavizara sua voz. – Já entendi que, tanto eu quanto vocês, sempre nos julgamos rápida e falsamente. – Severo não conseguiu acrescentar nada mais produtivo para a situação.

- Professor – ela tomou fôlego, como se isso lhe desse coragem – eu só gostaria que o senhor soubesse que nós o consideramos um homem de muita coragem e muito honrado. Gostaríamos de ter sua amizade, ou pelo menos, que o senhor saiba que pode contar conosco para qualquer coisa que precisar. Todos nós, inclusive o próprio Harry... sabemos que Voldemort não teria sido derrotado senão fosse pelo senhor. – Ela respirou fundo de novo, rapidamente, e continuou. – Eu sei que não é do seu feitio confraternizar com ninguém, só queríamos que o senhor visse que nós também não éramos do jeito o que o senhor sempre pensou. Bem, em meu nome, do Harry e do Rony, pedimos desculpas por todas as vezes que, injustamente, atacamos o senhor. Ou nos servimos de seus estoques... – Ficou vermelha.

Ela levantou-se, rapidamente, e encaminhou-se para a porta. Olhou para Severo, parado no meio da sala, onde havia ficado escutando-a, e despediu-se:

- Bom dia, Professor Snape. - Ela foi embora

- Bom dia... – Ele simplesmente estava fascinado por ela. Sentia ainda o perfume dela, mesmo depois que ela fechara a porta. Sentira desde quando ela entrou, passando por ele para se sentar.

Estava novamente preso a pensamentos e sentimentos conflitantes. Mas sabia que não tinha nada a oferecer a ela. _Melhor assim_, pensou. No fundo, ficou satisfeito com o pedido de desculpas. E concordou com ela: todos eles se analisaram erroneamente.

Severo continuou arrumando seus pertences, mas Hermione não saía de sua mente. Ele realmente tinha fortes sentimentos pela moça, e essa constatação só reforçava sua idéia de que o melhor para ele era ir embora de Hogwarts. E melhor para ela também.

Havia apenas uma aula para aquela manhã e duas para o período da tarde. Seriam suas últimas aulas. Severo sentiu-se estranho ao pensar nisso, vivera sua vida, nas últimas décadas, de forma tão intensa, tão focado naquela batalha da luz contra as trevas, que nem saberia dizer se gostava ou não de ensinar.

Entretanto, se tinha uma coisa de que ele sabia que gostava e que era bom fazendo, era preparando poções. Focou todos os seus pensamentos no seu novo trabalho, isso iria fazer com que ele se desligasse rapidamente de sua antiga vida.

Severo dirigiu-se ao Salão Principal em um estranho estado de espírito. Sentiria falta das masmorras, aquelas pedras frias muitas vezes foram seu apoio, a sensação de segurança que em muitas ocasiões ele precisou para prosseguir na vida dupla que levava. Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando clarear as idéias: era justamente por isso que estava indo embora! _Quanta contradição_, pensou.

Chegando ao Salão Principal, Severo parou à porta, olhando o intenso movimento de alunos tomando seus lugares para o desjejum. Seu olhar circundou o Salão até cair na mesa dos professores. Hermione já estava lá, o cabelo preso, as vestes pretas, séria. Severo lembrou-se da conversa dos dois mais cedo. Será que ela estaria triste? Ele a teria magoado? Pensou bem e percebeu que se a tivesse magoado, não teria como se desculpar. Não era hora de tornar-se afável ou simpático com ninguém, muito menos com ela, ele não poderia baixar suas barreiras de proteção de jeito nenhum!

Severo entrou no Salão, dirigindo-se rapidamente para a mesa dos professores. Só havia um lugar, ao lado de Hermione. Bufando de raiva, sentou-se, mais azedo do que nunca. Cumprimentou os colegas e começou a comer. A Diretora pediu todos se dirigissem à sala dos professores ao final da refeição. Severo já sabia que ela anunciaria sua saída da escola.

~~~~ - o - ~~~~

Severo chegou à sala dos professores junto com a Diretora, sentaram-se aguardando a chegada dos outros. Ela começou a organizar uns pergaminhos que trouxera e ele fixou seu olhar na parede oposta, concentrando-se em mascarar seus pensamentos e sentimentos. Poucos minutos depois, todos haviam chegado. A Diretora pediu silêncio.

- Professores, teremos uma mudança em nosso quadro. O Professor Snape deixará Hogwarts até o final dessa semana. – McGonagall olhou para os professores, aguardando os murmúrios de surpresa diminuir. – Enquanto procuramos um substituto definitivo, a Professora-Assistente Granger fica com as turmas do primeiro ao terceiro ano e o Senhor Potter aceitou, em caráter temporário, ficar com as turmas do quarto ao sétimo ano. Vamos ter que mexer nos horários para que a Granger consiga cuidar das duas disciplinas.

A Diretora não deu tempo para que alguém abordasse Snape, imediatamente ela começou a organizar com eles os novos horários e, passados alguns minutos, ela dispensou-o da reunião.

.

.

continua...

* * *

N/A: Obrigada por lerem minha fic. Não se esqueça: Deixe um review e faça uma autora feliz!

Capítulos finais no próximo domingo!

T.D.


	11. Severo e Harry

**PRISIONEIRO DO PASSADO**

* * *

Autora: Thity Deluc

Beta-reader: Elphie Cohen – Obrigada, você fez um trabalho fantástico! Excepcional!

Classificação: acima de 14 anos - Angst - Drama - SS/HG

Esta fic faz parte do Amigo Oculto de Dia dos Professores das Snapetes. Su, seu pedido não foi fácil, pois o nosso primeiro instinto é escrever um romance, quando se trata de Snape e Hermione. O que tornou o seu pedido um verdadeiro desafio. Então, aí está. Espero que você goste.

Pedido - Snape e Hermione professores, mas sem romance.

Resumo: Severo não morreu. E ele não havia se preparado para sobreviver ao Lorde das Trevas. Mas o que irá acontecer quando ele souber que Hermione será sua colega de profissão em Hogwarts?

Disclaimer: Personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos.

* * *

Capítulo 11

Severo aguardava Potter em seu gabinete, estava impaciente, mas seu semblante era impassível, aparentava até estar calmo. Potter entrou pela porta do gabinete, que estava aberta, andando devagar, mas quando chegou perto da mesa, onde Severo estava, percebia-se seu nervosismo. Ele parou frente à mesa, olhando para Severo.

- Boa noite, Snape. – O rapaz estava muito sério.

Severo olhou para cima, encarando Potter. Percebeu o nervosismo do rapaz, e aquela velha onda de ódio não veio. Antigamente, bastava olhar para o rapaz e sentia-se com muita raiva dele. Mas agora... Nada disso aconteceu, apenas um leve aborrecimento.

- Boa noite, Potter. Sente-se.

Potter sentou-se e continuou encarando Snape.

Snape pensou que aquilo seria mais difícil do que ele imaginara.

- A Granger já expressou desculpas em nome dela e de todos vocês, pelas vezes em que me atacaram, roubaram meus estoques e me julgaram erroneamente. – A voz de Snape estava seca, aborrecida, como era seu costume. – Eu não respondi a ela, mas respondo a você. Desculpas aceitas.

Harry continuou calado, esperando.

- Aqui estão suas memórias. – Severo pousava a caixa de Harry na mesa. – Quanto a elas, já vi todas. – Ele suspirou. – Não vou pedir desculpas por todas as vezes que tirei pontos de você, Potter. Acredito que eu tenha impedido você, muitas vezes, de entrar em mais confusões. E também acredito que colaborei para que você não se tornasse um garoto mimado, exibido e arrogante como seu pai foi. – Severo calou-se, encarando Harry, esperando pela reação dele.

Harry primeiro ficou vermelho, sentiu um pouco de raiva de Snape, mas então lembrou-se de tudo o que sabia sobre ele, e percebeu que, sob o ponto de vista do próprio Snape, ele estava certo. Viu que Snape calara-se e o encarava.

- Não esperava desculpas. Apenas queria que soubesse da verdade. Sobre mim, meus amigos, tudo. – Harry falava olhando Snape nos olhos. - Sei que não quer nossa amizade e principalmente, não quer a _**minha**_ amizade. E na verdade, Snape, eu entendo. Queria que soubesse que já o odiei, mas não o odeio mais. – Potter parou de falar. Estava visivelmente nervoso, respirou fundo para continuar. – Quero agradecê-lo, Snape, por ter honrado seus sentimentos pela minha mãe do modo que fez. Quero que saiba que tenho o maior respeito por tudo o que fez nesses anos todos e o considero um bruxo poderoso, excepcional e que muito me honraria se fosse meu amigo. – Harry agora falava de enxurrada, como se temesse não conseguir falar se não fosse rápido. – Entretanto, amizade se conquista. Se eu não puder conquistar a sua, permita-me ao menos colocar-me, Snape, à sua disposição para qualquer coisa que precise. Sem perguntas. Sem explicações. Você tem a minha lealdade e a de meus amigos. – Harry levantou-se, oferecendo a mão a Snape.

Severo, durante toda a fala de Harry, permanecera com o rosto impassível, sem expressão. Mas podia sentir a sinceridade do rapaz e olhando-o nos olhos, ele podia ver nitidamente Lílian. Ouvindo as palavras sinceras de Potter, percebeu o resto de ódio que o habitava se dissolvendo, sentiu-se aliviado.

Levantou-se, e apertou a mão de Harry e permitiu que sua expressão facial se suavizasse um pouco.

- Realmente, Potter, ainda é cedo para falar em amizade. Basta que nos respeitemos, por ora.

Harry sorriu aliviado, a tensão em seu corpo indo embora.

- Agora, Potter, vamos tratar do seu novo trabalho. – Severo pegou duas pastas contendo pergaminhos e passou a Harry. – A pasta de cima são as redações que comecei a corrigir, e a outra pasta contém os planos de aula para todo o ano letivo. Depois você precisa separar os planos de aula que a Granger usará.

- Certo, Snape. E como será meu treinamento?

- Bem, você vai dormir aqui no castelo, não vai? Pois amanhã você já terá aula no primeiro horário. – Severo não estava mal-humorado, entretanto não sorria.

- Sim, ficarei no castelo essa noite. – Harry já estava se acostumando com Snape. Estava tranqüilo agora.

- Então, leia os planos de aula o quanto antes. Estarei na sala de aula amanhã, mas só vou interferir se houver necessidade. Pelo que fui informado, na verdade você já tem experiência em ensinar defesas... – Severo agora sorria, meio irônico.

Harry ficou ruborizado, sentiu seu rosto queimando.

- Sim, tenho, mas... Ensinava só a prática, não teoria.

Severo abriu ainda mais o sorriso, maldosamente.

- Então, Potter, será uma ótima experiência, pois você terá que voltar a estudar. Nos planos de aulas tem toda a bibliografia que você precisa. A biblioteca está quase fechando. – Severo acrescentou olhando o relógio em cima da lareira, seu divertimento nítido em seu rosto.

Harry levantou-se depressa, agarrando as pastas.

- Obrigado, Snape. Boa noite.

Snape sentiu-se alegre ao pensar em Harry em apuros. Não que sentisse ódio ou quisesse castigá-lo. Mas ficava contente pensando que o rapaz teria que se esforçar para alcançar algum objetivo. Satisfeito consigo, Severo agora poderia terminar de arrumar seus pertences, precisava despachar para seu novo endereço todo o material de laboratório.

~~~~ - o - ~~~~

A aula de Harry no dia seguinte foi satisfatória, pelos padrões de Snape, não houve necessidade de intervenção, apesar do nervosismo do rapaz. E Potter havia realmente lido os livros necessários para aquela aula.

Encaminharam-se juntos para o Salão Principal, na hora do almoço. Severo pensava que talvez fosse a última vez que veria Hermione e isso o deixava agitado, ansioso.

- Snape, você voltará a Hogwarts ? – Harry perguntara de repente.

- Algum dia, talvez. – Severo não tinha a menor vontade de bater papo.

Harry calou-se.

Ao entrarem no Salão Principal, Severo não viu Hermione e franziu as sobrancelhas, perguntando-se onde estaria a moça. Gostava de saber que ela estava por ali, perto dele, ainda que ela não soubesse que ele a observava. Mesmo que não olhassem diretamente um para o outro, ele sempre se sentia melhor quando sabia onde ela estava.

Severo pensou em perguntar a Harry sobre ela, mas não o fez. Provavelmente, o rapaz ficaria intrigado com a pergunta e por sua vez iria fazer perguntas a Severo. Então se lembrou que a moça também iria substitui-lo, tinha a desculpa perfeita para querer saber dela.

- Potter, onde está a Granger? – Severo adotou sua expressão costumeira de mal-humor.

- Ah, ela me disse que precisava pesquisar sobre um feitiço antes das aulas da tarde. Provavelmente não virá almoçar.

Severo fez um muxoxo de desprezo.

- Preciso falar com ela... – Severo pegou seu suco de abóbora, pensando no que fazer, precisava conversar pelo menos uma última vez com ela antes de ir embora. – Aliás, preciso falar com você também.

- Bem – Potter olhou para Severo, com naturalidade – se o assunto não for de caráter pessoal ou privado, pode falar.

Severo terminou sua refeição enquanto rapidamente organizava seus pensamentos.

- Considero seu desempenho em sala satisfatório, Potter. Você precisará de alguma outra orientação de minha parte para me substituir?

Potter estava mastigando quando ouviu a pergunta. Tomou um gole de suco, respirou fundo e pousou os talheres que segurava na mesa.

- Para ser sincero, Snape, acho que não. Seus planos de aula são bem detalhados, e tudo o que preciso fazer é me atualizar com alguns livros. Ontem a Mione me ajudou com a leitura, ela já dominava esse assunto da aula de hoje, e a parte prática não é problema. – Harry sorriu de leve para Severo. – Está querendo ir embora logo, não é, Snape?

Severo percebeu que o rapaz já se sentia completamente à vontade com ele. Franziu o cenho, aborrecido. _Rapazinho abusado_, pensou. Mas não ia perder tempo discutindo com Potter.

- Sim, tenho muito o que fazer. Você pode pedir à Granger que venha até meu gabinete, hoje à tarde? Sei que ela tem um horário livre nesse período.

- Pode deixar, Snape, passo pela sala dos professores, a Mione deve estar lá, e a aviso. – Harry não fez a menor menção de ter visto ou se incomodado com a "cara feia" de Snape. Simplesmente ignorou-o.

Snape assentiu com a cabeça. Agora precisava se preparar para essa última conversa com a moça. Severo estava dominado por sentimentos estranhos agora: um pouco de ansiedade, por começar algo totalmente novo, pelas possibilidades de mudar sua vida e uma angústia muito grande, pois não iria vê-la mais, e sabia que seus dias seriam mais... Mais frios, sem aqueles olhos castanhos tão suaves, tão gentis...

.

.

continua...

* * *

N/A: Desculpem a demora nesses capítulos finais, precisei viajar...

Obrigada por lerem minha fic. Não se esqueça: Deixe um review e faça uma autora feliz!

T.D.


	12. O Adeus do Sonhador

**PRISIONEIRO DO PASSADO**

* * *

**Agradecimentos Especiais**

**- A FerPorcel por ter me apresentado esse grupo tão especial e querido: as Snapetes.  
**

**- A Elphie Cohen, pelo doce de criatura que ela é, sempre me incentivando a dar o melhor de mim.  
**

**- A Sheyla Snape, fofa e tão atenciosa, que me ajudou a postar no ffnet e sempre dá apoio incondicional.  
**

**

* * *

**Autora: Thity Deluc

Beta-reader: Elphie Cohen – Obrigada, você fez um trabalho fantástico! Excepcional!

Classificação: acima de 9 anos - Angst - Drama - SS/HG

Esta fic faz parte do Amigo Oculto de Dia dos Professores das Snapetes. Su, seu pedido não foi fácil, pois o nosso primeiro instinto é escrever um romance, quando se trata de Snape e Hermione. O que tornou o seu pedido um verdadeiro desafio. Então, aí está. Espero que você goste.

Pedido - Snape e Hermione professores, mas sem romance.

Resumo: Severo não morreu. E ele não havia se preparado para sobreviver ao Lorde das Trevas. Mas o que irá acontecer quando ele souber que Hermione será sua colega de profissão em Hogwarts?

Disclaimer: Personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos.

* * *

Capítulo 12

Severo conferiu mais uma vez a arrumação da sala: tudo estava em ordem. Ponderou mais uma vez em recebê-la em seus aposentos, na pequena sala de estar, mas seria muito pessoal. Ali, no gabinete contíguo à sala de aula era menos íntimo. Mais adequado, afinal, Hermione e ele eram apenas colegas de profissão. Ele suspirou novamente, percebendo o quanto estava nervoso. Apoiou as duas mãos na mesa, respirou fundo, controlando sua respiração ele conseguia se acalmar e ganhava um pouco de controle sobre suas emoções.

Quando conseguiu acalmar-se, sentou-se e para passar o tempo, pegou um pergaminho em branco, uma pena e tinta, e começou a rabiscar sem objetivo, pensando que haveria de se esforçar para descobrir como viver sua vida pós-Lorde das Trevas.

Severo foi arrancado desses pensamentos pela breve batida na porta. Levantou o olhar naquela direção, sentindo seu corpo ficar tenso pelo que viria a seguir.

- Entre. – Ele convidou em voz alta.

A porta abriu-se suavemente, Hermione parou e olhou-o, falando sem passar da porta:

- O senhor quer falar comigo, Professor Snape? – Ela estava muito séria, quase triste.

Severo observou que ela estava vestindo roupas trouxas, sem as vestes de professora: calça jeans, uma blusa branca bem simples, e sandálias baixas. Os cabelos cheios e rebeldes, estavam soltos, emoldurando seu rosto de uma forma tão enigmática, que o fez ficar ali, olhando, sem responder.

- Professor? – Ela deu um passo à frente, acordando-o.

- Entre, Granger, por favor. – Severo xingou-se mentalmente por se distrair tão fácil assim, só porque ela estava com aquela cabeleira selvagem solta...

Hermione entrou, fechou a porta e encaminhou-se para a mesa onde ele estava.

- Sente-se, Hermione. – Ele apontou uma cadeira à frente da mesa.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha ao ouvi-lo usando seu primeiro nome, mas não disse nada, sentou-se e ficou encarando-o.

Severo sentiu então, aquele calor... Ele não podia perder o controle, não podia deixar-se levar. Seu rosto tornou-se uma máscara ilegível, os olhos opacos, a boca apertada, seu corpo ficou tenso. Ele a encarou de volta por alguns segundos e começou a falar.

- Você já leu seu material de aula, aquele que lhe entreguei?

- Sim. Está tudo na mais perfeita ordem, Snape.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, como se duvidasse dela.

- Nenhuma dúvida? Posso partir agora que você me substituirá a contento? – Ele não conseguiu evitar a ironia em sua voz.

Ela lhe deu um sorriso irônico.

- Não confia em mim, Snape?

- Ora, Granger, preciso ter certeza, afinal, essa disciplina ainda é responsabilidade minha.

- Não precisa se preocupar, Professor Snape, eu sou muito consciente das responsabilidades que assumo. – Hermione respondeu, agora ficando extremamente séria.

- Realmente. – A moça parecia hostil, Snape estranhou, mas não iria comentar isso. – O Potter deu meu recado para você e para o Weasley?

- Sobre as memórias dele, sim. – A voz dela estava mais hostil ainda.

Snape estava ligeiramente confuso com essa hostilidade toda de uma moça que era tão gentil.

- Ótimo. Então... – Snape hesitou, pensando se deveria realmente falar o que havia pensado. A hostilidade dela não era esperada. – Eu gostaria, Granger, de lhe agradecer, novamente, por seus cuidados enquanto eu estava hospitalizado. – Severo olhava-a diretamente nos olhos, enquanto falava, usando seu tom de "sala de aula", arrastado, lento, baixo.

Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas, nitidamente surpresa.

- E confesso – Snape continuou – que fiquei curioso, quando recuperei a consciência totalmente, com essa atitude sua...

- Bem, eu fiz o que faria por qualquer amigo ou por qualquer pessoa com quem me importasse. – Ela respondeu com certa impaciência.

Snape sentiu-se irritado. Era compaixão, ele sabia disso. Ela tivera dó dele. Como ele podia ter pensado que poderia ser qualquer outro sentimento? Como fora tolo!

- Ora, vamos, Granger! Nunca fui seu amigo, pelo contrário, não é? – Agora o tom de voz dele era o usual, ácido, irônico, cheio de desprezo. – Foi culpa? Por não ter me acudido de imediato?

Logo que ele pronunciou as primeiras palavras, Hermione perdeu o controle, sentiu seu sangue todo subir na cabeça. _Como esse cretino se atreve_, pensou. Seu rosto ficou vermelho enquanto ele falava, ela segurava a borda da mesa com tanta força que os nós dos dedos ficaram brancos.

- Eu. Não. Tinha. Como. Te. Ajudar. Sozinha! – Hermione começou a falar, sua voz aumentando conforme as palavras saíam de sua boca. – Eu voltei à Casa dos Gritos o mais rápido que eu pude.

Severo observava a transformação dela, a raiva crescendo, um brilho avermelhado faiscando nos olhos dela, os cabelos se arrepiando em torno do rosto rubro, ela realmente parecia uma leoa prestes a atacar. E ele também sentia sua raiva crescer, mas controlava-a por baixo da máscara de desprezo.

- Não se preocupe com esses detalhes, Granger. Apenas não vamos "romancear" a situação. Não gosto de dar nome errado ás coisas... Eu vi as memórias do Potter, eu sei que você sempre teve compaixão pelos desprotegidos.

- Seu! – A moça ficou de pé, totalmente furiosa. – Seu cretino! – Agora ela gritava. – Eu não tive compaixão! Você lutou contra as trevas da mesma forma que Harry, Rony e eu estávamos lutando! Mais! Você se arriscou muito mais! Eu sempre admirei você como professor! Quando soube tudo o que você fez como espião, admirei mais ainda! – Ela parou de falar, percebendo que estava de pé, gritando e arfava de raiva. Sentou-se, ainda cheia de ira, e calou-se.

Snape não se mexeu, mas estava pasmo com a ousadia da moça em xingá-lo sem nem piscar os olhos. Ela estava realmente com muita raiva e ele se perguntava por que. Obviamente ele havia registrado os elogios, mas o orgulho dominava-o. Iria deixar bem claro que não precisava da compaixão dela.

- Bobagem! – Ele falou calmamente, mas ainda em tom irônico. – Vocês, adolescentes, vêem grandes feitos em nada! Na verdade, Granger, eu apenas queria novamente agradecer e deixar bem claro que já não preciso mais de compaixão...

- Eu já disse que não foi compaixão! – Ela cortou-o, seu tom de voz alto, agudo, cheio de raiva. _Esse homem era de um orgulho inacreditável_, ela pensou.

Ele ficou olhando para ela, admirando como ela ficava simplesmente... Severo respirou fundo, não podia se deixar levar. Mas essa fúria toda a deixava simplesmente linda! Severo franziu o rosto, não deixando seus pensamentos continuarem nesse caminho.

Passaram-se alguns minutos, os dois se encarando por cima da mesa, ela com uma expressão de pura raiva no rosto e ele, com cara de quem estava esperando uma criança mimada parar de dar birra.

Severo lembrou-se que o que ele queria, no fundo, era apenas contar para ela que foi a voz dela que o salvou. Mas seu orgulho não o deixava.

- Enfim, Granger, - ele finalmente falou, agora com um tom de voz ameno, sem ironia – sei que você é muito responsável e que vai fazer um ótimo trabalho. Eu observei você com os alunos, aos sábados, já vi você com eles nos jardins da escola. Os alunos, com você, sempre parecem muito interessados... Parece que você escolheu a profissão perfeita pra você.

Hermione olhava para ele, as sobrancelhas levantadas, a boca aberta. Parecia que ela estava em um filme bizarro, cuja cena havia mudado repentinamente. Pensou que Snape devia ter ficado louco. Ele a estava elogiando?

Snape levantou-se e estendeu a mão para ela.

- Boa sorte, Granger. Adeus.

Ela fechou a boca e levantou-se devagar. Não sabia explicar, mas uma ponta de tristeza invadiu-a nesse momento. Sua raiva tinha evaporado.

- Obrigada, Professor Snape. Boa sorte para o senhor também. Adeus.

Apertaram as mãos, formalmente. Severo largou rápido a mão dela: aquela pele quente, suave, poderia fazê-lo perder totalmente seu controle. Isso ele não permitiria acontecer!

Ela ficou ali mais um pouco, encarando-o e percebeu uma tristeza enorme nos olhos dele, que ele logo disfarçou, acompanhando-a até a porta. Hermione não sabia mais o que dizer, tudo fora muito estranho, montes de emoções diferentes ao mesmo tempo, o humor dele mudando em segundos, então ela simplesmente foi embora.

E sentiu-se frustrada. Queria tanto explicar para ele que entendia o que era entrar em Hogwarts e sentir-se inadequado, estranho, que entendia a sede de conhecimento e poder que ele tivera quando jovem, e que entendia seu amor por Lílian, mas sabia que ele jamais permitiria tais intimidades. Hermione pensou o quanto ele sofria por causa do próprio orgulho.

Snape fechou a porta, apoiando suas costas nela, sentiu-se esgotado. Concluiu que realmente estava apaixonado por ela, e precisava ir embora do castelo o mais rápido possível. Foi para a mesa, recolheu os últimos pergaminhos, penas e tinta que lá estavam, embalando tudo. Olhou mais uma vez, perguntando-se se sentiria falta de Hogwarts. Não soube responder.

~~~~ - o - ~~~~

Vinte minutos depois, Severo despedia-se de McGonagall, no saguão do castelo.

- Severo, você combinou mandar notícias toda semana, não foi?

Ele deu um meio sorriso para ela.

- Não, Minerva, quem combinou foi Dumbledore. Eu não disse nem que sim, nem que não.

- Oh, meu rapaz, mas eu vou escrever para você semanalmente! – Ela riu tristemente, ignorando as ironias dele. Sabia que ele responderia.

- Então, adeus, Minerva. E por favor, não me acompanhe.

- Adeus, Severo. Tudo bem, não te acompanharei. Sua bagagem já foi?

- Sim, os elfos do castelo já levaram tudo para o sítio.

- Ah, sim. Onde é mesmo esse sítio, Severo?

- É na zona rural da cidade de Tauton, em Somerset. Pelo que me informei, é perto de Londres. Para os trouxas, fica apenas a três horas de Londres. Fica fácil para o Dr. Murdock aparatar de St. Mungus.

- Ah que bom.

Snape olhou para a Diretora mais uma vez, nos olhos.

- Minerva...

- Oh, Severo! Eu sei que você não gosta de sentimentalismos... Eu sei o que você quer dizer, está bem? Vá, vá viver sua nova vida.

- Adeus! – Severo segurou as mãos dela nas suas mais uma vez, apenas olhando-a.

Quando ia se virar para a porta, Severo viu Hermione descendo para o saguão, ela olhava diretamente nos olhos dele. Ele acenou com a cabeça na direção dela, sentindo seu estômago se contrair. Pensou que agora ele não conseguiria lidar com ela. Mas não se mascarou.

Hermione sentiu-se estranha perante aquele olhar tão penetrante de Snape, ele parecia triste. A olhava diretamente nos olhos. Viu que ele cumprimentou-a com a cabeça, ela retribuiu sem falar nada.

Severo encaminhou-se para a porta, sua capa farfalhando em torno de suas pernas, e saiu do castelo, dirigindo-se ao portão.

Minerva e Hermione ficaram na escada da entrada, à porta do castelo, olhando ele ir embora, sem olhar para trás.

Pensou nas palavras que vinha repetindo para si mesmo, sempre que pensava em sua partida:

_**Embora você pense que eu esteja enfrentando**_

_**A minha cabeça está cheia de esperança de algum lugar diferente aqui de outros**_

_**Embora você pense que eu esteja sorrindo**_

_**por dentro o tempo todo eu estou perguntando sobre o meu destino**_

_**  
Estou pensando em todas as coisas que eu gostaria de fazer na minha vida**_

Severo sentia o olhar de Hermione em suas costas, mas não se atreveu a olhar para trás. Chegou ao portão, suspirou e finalizou suas palavras antes de aparatar para seu futuro:

_**Eu sou um sonhador, um sonhador distante, que sonha com a esperança, a partir de hoje***_

._**  
**_

**Fim**

.

.

* Tradução de trecho da letra da música "Distant Dreamer", de Duffy.

* * *

N/A: Então, acabou! Obrigada por lerem minha fic. Essa fic terá continuação, ainda imprevista. E não será tão "angst"...

Não se esqueça: Deixe um review e faça uma autora feliz!

T.D.


End file.
